Rock The Party Tonight!
by ColdBlackRaven
Summary: An all boys' school. A group of friends in which Kai and Ray are room mates. Christmas is on it's way. School decides to organize a Christmas eve party while a bunch of friends decides have a dance. Not just dance, a couple dance for fun. RayxKai Yaoi.
1. What the?

**Summary:** An all boys' school. A group of friends in which Kai and Ray are room mates. Christmas is on it's way. School decides to organize a Christmas eve party while a bunch of friends decide to have a dance. Not just dance, a couple dance for fun. What will happen when the fun goes unexpected. Friends? Betrayel? Chaos?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **OOCness, yaoi and rating may increase in later chapters. And slow updates. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Beyblade or any of it's characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine.

**A/N: **Well my first fiction that actually has chapters more than 1 in it :p I hope you guys keep bearing with the slow updates and like this stuff.

* * *

**Rock The Party Tonight!  
**By: ColdBlackRaven

* * *

It was the chemistry class and everyone was busy in talking with their friends because the teacher wasn't in the class yet. There were three rows in the class. Each row had two seats joined together. The most noice of chatting was coming from the third row, not like everyone else was quiet but the chuckles of the boys sitting in the row didn't go un noticed from anyone. Or maybe we should say the boys sitting on the second and third pair of chairs in the row.

"Ah come on. Be serious Michale. Is the teacher even present today or not?" the blond Max asked to the red head Michael who was sitting in front of him

"No I saw the teacher jumping from the Mount Altas --" Michael began adjusting his baseball cap

"Atlas." another blond, Enrique, sitting beside Michael corrected him before letting him finish

"-- because he was so tensed and depressed that his experiment, on finding to which species we belong, failed." Michael said and again started laughing along with his other friends

"Finding out the species is Biology's work not Chemistry's Michael. But Chemistry sure stinks." said the raven haired boy sitting beside Max, Ray Kon

"Yeah all the chemicals and stuff. And the teacher used to say that these chemicals are odourless, they stink." Enrique said on which the four boys again started laughing while Ray's eyes caught the attention of a boy sitting at the first bench of middle row who was waving at him to get his attention. Ray asked him to continue by raising his eye brows.

"What's so funny?" Tala, the red head boy asked Ray on which the guy sitting beside Tala also turned his face to Ray. He had slate bangs over his face and crimson eyes that smiled looking at Ray which was returned, Kai Hiwatari.

"Michael."

"Enrique."

Max and Ray answered Tala's question at the same time and grinned at eachother

"Both of them." the two friends said together and high fived laughing. Kai and Tala chuckled on this with a pair joining them in the fun. Bryan, sitting behind Tala and Garland sitting behind Kai.

"ha-ha. Very funny." Enrique said sarcastically, clear he wasn't enjoying becoming the victim

"Hey, check them out." Michael said emphasising on them and turned around looking at the guys he meant sitting in the fifth pair of chairs in the first row

"Not the drawing competition again." Max sighed looking at the two boys which were pointed by Michael on which Enrique and Ray giggled. Brooklyn and Oliver sitting together, with Brooklyn beside the wall. They both had the feminine features, fair and soft eyes. And a heart winning smile.

"Hey Brooklyn!" Ray called Brooklyn from his bench

"Yes Ray?" Brooklyn, with all the softness in the world answered Ray, which sent a light shiver down Ray's spine. Clearing his throat he continued

"What are you two doing?" On his question both the boys picked up their drawing papers and showed them to the boys. The four's jaws dropped open at the beautiful sketches of Christmas trees which looked almost real and identical too. Oliver might be the best artist in the class but Brooklyn never loses. Ray always knew the guy had something in him that could do everything if he wanted.

"Those two are just awesome." Michael said on which the other three nodded

"I just remember from Oliver and Brook's drawings. Are we going to have any Christmas Eve Party this year?" Michael continued and asked his friends

"Yeah you're right." Ray said on Michael's question

"I know I am always right." Michael said closing his eyes and smirking, Ray just rolled his eyes on this

"Now that's wrong." Enrique added on which the other three chuckled

"Anyway, is the Principal gonna give any party this year?" Ray asked

"I don't know. It's already 10 December. He would have informed us by now." Enrique added his curiousity

"I don't think we're gonna have any party this year." Max added pouting

"You guys remeber the last year's party?" Michael asked

"Quite well." Ray answered sighing on which the other three laughed once more on the memory

"Who won last year?" Enrique asked

"Bryan and Tala." Max answered

"Before that?" Enrique asked again

"Bryan and Tala." Max gave the same answer

"And before that?" Enrique aked again looking at Max like he was eating lizards alive

"Bryan and Tala." Max again answered dropping his head on his hands

"And before that?" Enrique carried on asking, enjoying the looks on his friend's faces

"Bryan an.." Max stopped sitting straight again, thinking the right answer for a while "I don't remeber." he completed his sentence and gave Enrique a pout that said he wanted to go in his moms lap.

"It was Bryan and Tala." Michael answered instead of Max making everyone glare him but before Enrique could ask again Michael continued

"Well we have to admit. Tala and Bryan do know how to do a great dance." Michael said giving the said two people a glance

"Or may be we are bad in front of them." Enrique said

"We aren't that bad." Ray murmured in his mouth hoping no one heard him but they boys were sitting too close for his sentence to go unheard

"Look who's saying?" Michael said on which Ray glared him when his other three friends started laughing

"We're aren't bad but Tala and Bryan are extra good." Max added trying to swipe off Ray's glare

"Hm Tala does know how to dance as a girl in the couple, unlike some people." Michael said giving emphasis on some and looking at Enrique from the corner of his eye

"Yeah right. Like you are the best dancer in whole wide world." Enrique defended

"_'Ouch! Oh! Oi! Watch it! What are you doing! Hell! You're the worst dancer ever! I am not dancing with you!'_ Tala doesn't say these lines while dancing with Bryan." Michael said immitating the statements of Enrique in a girly voice that made Enrique's face red

"Well that's because Bryan doesn't spin him so fast. You spin me like a ribbon is in your hands and you want to create a hurricane from the ribbon. And I'm the ribbon in here people." Enrique said on which the two friends sitting behind them started laughing

"Because Tala doesn't give Bryan an elbow in the stomach or chest each time he spins Tala back to him." Michael said on which Ray and Max raised their brows at the revelation while Enrique smirked

"But it's only when you spin me too fast." Enrique said standing up from his chair along with the whole class as the bell just rang

"At least you don't step on Michael's foot." Max said pointing his comment at Ray making his pace faster and trying to hide in the bunch of his taller friends aka Tala, Kai, Bryan and Garland

Ray glared again but couldn't find the small blond and just crossed his arms annoyed when his friends started laughing. Brooklyn and Oliver also joined the group and the ten boys started leaving together.

**

* * *

**_**(After School)**_

The ten boys walked to the dorms chatting while Garland and Brooklyn were one step ahead from the rest of the group.

"Is something wrong Garland?" Brooklyn asked as he entered his and Garland's room being roommates with him

"Nah. It's just the Christmas Party we're gonna have." Garland answered making Brooklyn turn around from where he was attatching his new drawing to the soft board in his room.

"We're gonna have the party?" Brooklyn asked, a glitter of disbelief in his eyes.

"Yes." Garland answered sighing.

"Yes!" while Brooklyn shouted in excitement.

**

* * *

**_**(Max and Oliver's room)**_

"Now that's a very good drawing." Max complimented looking at the drawing Oliver just attached to his soft board.

"I wonder if we're gonna have the Christmas Eve party this year? I don't think the Principal's gonna allow any more parties now." Max said turning his vision from the drawing to Oliver who was lying on the couch.

"You think wrong Maxie." Oliver siad catching Max's attention

"Huh?"

"We're gonna have the party this year too." Oliver said jumping to his feet from the couch

"Alright!" Max shouted in excitement

"Anyway, what were you guys laughing about in the class?" Oliver asked

"Oh in the Chemistry class?"

"Yeah."

"We were laughing on the memory of last year's Christmas Eve party." Oliver raised an eye brow at Max's statement.

"Oh don't you remeber. Ray's dance with Kai?" Max said on which the room mates started laughing

**

* * *

**_**(Enrique and Michael's room)**_

"Michael?" Enrique entered his room and called his room mate who was eating potato chips laying on his back on the bed with his neck placed on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" Michael asked dropping a chip in his mouth

"When we were coming to our room Bryan told me something." Enrique said with a little hesitation

"Bot?" Michael asked 'what?' between his chewing which turned into bot

"We're gonna have the party."

"Uh huh."

"The Christmas Eve party and Garland's not dacing again so Ray and Kai are up once more." Enrique said on which Michael fell from his bed in surprise, chocking on his chips

**

* * *

**_**(Kai and Ray's room)**_

"Kai, everything fine? You look panicked." Ray asked Kai who came in the kitchen where Ray was drinking water.

Ray came before him and climbed up on the slab, sitting beside his room mate

"Ray we're gonna have the Christmas Eve party." Kai began after taking a deep breath and giving a loud sigh

"Wow, cool! I thought the Principal's not gonna give us any party this year. Atlast you gave me a good news for once Kai, in the two long years I've been here." Ray said getting excited on which Kai rose his eye brow and then rolled his eyes

"And we're also gonna have the small dance competetion we have every year."

"Cool."

"And like always Garland has denied to dance."

"I never get it why he denies. It's fun dancing."

"Ray, we're having the dance competetion again?" Kai repeated his words looking at Ray trying to speak out his message through his eyes in a hope that Ray will understand what he's trying to say

"Yeah so what's the problem in it?" Ray asked clamly

"Ray, in the dance competetion _we _will also dance?" Kai repeated his words narrowing his eyes

"Yeah so wh..." Ray stopped in the middle of his sentence with wide eyes and an opened mouth when he understood what Kai was trying to say

Kai shook his head on his friend's dumbness and got off the slab walking out leaving Ray to absorb the shock all by himself

"Garland won't dance because of which the partners will shuffle? And then we will stick together as... as partners!" Kai heard Ray finally getting the news from the other room and dropped himself on his bed

**

* * *

**_**(Bryan and Tala's room)**_

"Yup. Kai told him alright." Tala said to Bryan when he heard Ray's shout from the room beside his room and snickered

SOCBR

* * *

So you finally know who is roommate with who :p (editting is shit!)  
Well, what do you guys think? My multi chaptered yaoi fic which I am gonna complete no matter what happens. What's the problem with being dance partners anyway? Continue reading to find out.

Please review,  
ColdBlackRaven


	2. Confusions

**Title: **Rock The Party Tonight!

**Authoress: **ColdBlackRaven

**Summary: **Please visit chapter one.

**Warning: **Please visit chapter one.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Beyblade or any of its characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine.

**A/N: **Chap one was the group talking in the third line. Now in here the group is of the middle line means Kai, Tala, Bryan and Garland. This will be a very random chapter. May seem stupid to you but I was helpless. Thank you very much for the reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:  
**Confusions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day everyone one sitting on their same chairs in the Math's class. The teacher was explaining the students about how to remove radicals from the denominator of the fractions. (No I'll not bore you with a math class here)

"Now only the last part of the first question is left." the teacher told the class. He was a young man who seemed to be in his 20s. He had his navy hair tied in a low ponytail and looked like a gentleman

"Sir Hiro, should I do the last part on white board? Please." a kid sitting on the first pair on bench of the first line asked standing up

"Very nice but I want to do that part, it's not that complicated like others." the teacher, Hiro, answered giggling to the student not giving the whole class the chance to notice as everyone was busy in their writing.

Tala, sitting also on the first bench but now on the right side looked at the teacher on his childish answer. He saw his teacher looking at the kid and smiling while he also chuckled on his answer. The teacher looked at a smiling face of Tala and passed a grin to him on his stupid act. Tala chuckled softly while shaking his head.

"What?" a voice asked from beside Tala which belonged to one and only Kai

"What what?" Tala said and continued with his writing only to see a blank white board on which he widened his eyes.

"Oh man he erased that stuff." Tala frowned on which Kai looked at him from the corner of his eyes and then rolled his eyes. Tala looked at Kai who was still busy in writing. He started to look into Kai's notebook to complete the left over part of his question while Kai kept on writing.

"Now students the next question is: Rationalize the denominators of the following." the teacher said writing the question on the white board.

"Dear Tala please pay attention if you didn't get how to do this you'll not be able to solve even a single question" Hiro said to Tala who wasn't listening to the teacher and was busy in completing the part on which he feel behind

"oh.. Sorry Sir Hiro." Tala apologized before closing his blue fountain pen

"Ok students it's simple as the first question." the teacher began the explanation and went on. He gave a brief and easy explanation of three minutes and wrote the solution on the board

"Understand students?" the teacher asked now complete with the writing and explanation only to receive two blank faces from every couple of chairs in the class room some of which blinked once or twice.

"Well?" the teacher asked and how unlucky of him the whole class burst up on him with their questions without raising their hands to ask for permission. Well that's one disadvantage when you are a very friendly, frank and a young teacher of young boys as your students.

"Sir Hiro where is the 1 from the numerator?"

"Sir Hiro what did we do to the 10 which was under root?"

"Sir Hiro how did we get negative 2 on a multiplication side?"

"Sir Hiro why are numerator and denominator of that fraction same?"

And on and on came different questions from different parts of the class on which the teacher could just blink with wide his innocent brown eyes.

"Sir Hiro why didn't we square the under root 10? And what happened to the negative 2 and where is the 1? The whole question is gone and how come we have a six in our answer?" well here we have our Tala representing the whole class asking the questions everyone wanted to ask when the class shut up. The teacher gave him a look as if he was being tortured for water here.

"My Tala, I will continue just as you sit down, please?" the teacher finally begged

"Oh, sorry Sir Hiro." Tala said and took his seat only to have pairs of crimson, silver and gray eyes looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What? Did you get what he said?"

"No." Kai answered after rolling his eyes with a deep sigh

"Students the class is going to be over so why don't you note it down first then I'll explain it in the end. Ok?" the teacher said on which the whole class began to copy the writing from the board

Kai turned the page of his notebook mentioning the date on the top of it that suddenly a hand came and turned the page back again to reveal the previous page. On which Kai looked at the hand owner, Tala who was copying the previous question from his note book.

"Tala I have to note that down." Kai said calmly pointing to the white board

"So?" Tala asked busy in writing, err, copying

"This page is finished so I have to do that on a new page." Kai told the reason with the same tone

"And..?" Tala asked after looking at Kai and bringing his face closer to him

"And this, I have to turn this page so I can start on the new page." Kai answered bringing his face closer after answering so their faces were inches apart.

"Who stopped you?" Tala asked with a smirk bringing his face more close so that his breath was hitting Kai's face now. (Ahem, will you people stop thinking about a yaoi scene? They're in class, don't you remember? :p) Kai rose his eyebrow and looked at Tala's notebook from the corner of his eye and saw that he was finished with copying on which Tala's smirk grew bigger. Kai shook his head and went on with the writing.

"Has everyone copied this down?" after two minutes the teacher stood up from his place and asked.

"Yes Sir Hiro!" the whole class said together

"Very well then, now listen carefully." the teacher went on with the explanation once more

"But Sir Hiro where is the 1 from the numerator?" Oliver asked suddenly when the teacher was done with the explanation

"Oliver if you will multiply 1 with this fraction what would be the answer?" the teacher asked the now standing Oliver

"The answer would be 1." here we have Tala again

"What did you say Tala? The answer would be 1?" the teacher now asked Tala surprised on his stupid answer

"Yeah if we'll multiply 1 with the fraction in it the answer would be..." Tala stopped for a moment

"What would be the answer Tala?" the teacher asked in a gentle voice

"The answer would not be 1 it would be the fraction. Oh sorry, I thought it was 0. The answer would be the fraction." Tala answered placing a finger on his chin while the teacher just smiled while all the eyes in the whole class were on him. Kai also was looking at the head of the standing Tala.

"What? Humans do make mistakes." Tala said looking at Kai before taking his seat

"Now you know Oliver?" the teacher asked

"Yes Sir Hiro." Oliver said after sitting down while the teacher got busy in answering the other questions

Kai was busy in writing the solution of the next part that suddenly a hand gripped his hand stopping him from writing and raised his hand a little further from his note book, up in the air, interrupting his writing. Tala held Kai's hand in his left hand and continued with writing as now he could see the solution easily without the writing hand over it. He placed Kai's hand down and continued with writing when he had written the step he didn't know. Kai could just roll his eyes on the acts of his best friend.

**xxx******

"That's my pen Bryan." Garland slowly said when Bryan picked up a blue pen from the two same pens lying on the desk to write when the teacher began the work

"No it's not." Bryan simply answered continuing with the writing making Garland raise his eyebrow

"You give me my pen or I am doing my work with your precious pen." Garland warned picking up another blue pen same as the pen Bryan was holding

"My precious pen is in my hand your pathetic pen is in your hands. Now continue with the work or you'll be left behind. You understand?"

"What's with the pen fight?" while Garland was busy in blinking at Bryan's statement Tala turned around in an attempt of solving his friends' problem

"Bryan is using my pen. I can't write with his pen. It writes very bold while my whole note book is filled with normal writing. If I wrote with his pen the work would look very messy." Garland explained the reason why he couldn't use Bryan's pen. Tala, at his statement gave him a look that seemed Garland just turned into a female.

"Your pen writes very badly, why would I use your pen?" Bryan defended on which the other two blinked after looking at each other's faces

"Now give me those." Tala who was holding his blue pen in his hands which was as same as the other two, took Bryan and Garland's pen in his hand to examine them on which Bryan and Garland frowned while a low snicker was heard from beside Tala a.k.a. from Kai who found all this act funny.

"Ah..." this was all Tala could say when he had three exactly same pens in his hands

"Who _told_ you guys to buy same pens? You could buy different ones so we couldn't have any problem in recognizing which one belongs to whom?" Tala said on which Bryan first looked at Brooklyn and Oliver who were busy in writing and then looked at Ray, Max, Enrique and Michael then turned at Tala and raised his eyebrow with a frown present between them. Tala looked at Brooklyn and Oliver's writing tools then looked at his other four friends', seated at the other row, writing tools then looked at Kai's and then turned at the three pens in his hands trying to think something.

"Oh! Now I remember. I did." Tala figured out when he saw the same pens in his all friends' hands. He grinned at his friends

"Nice memory Tala." Garland remarked on which a soft chuckle could be heard from beside him

"I think it wasn't a good idea of making our pens same as the identity of our group." Tala said putting the three pens down and picking one up randomly

"Hm." the three guys sitting agreed nodding before Bryan and Garland also picked some random pens to write down the material the teacher told them.

**xxx******

"I hate Biology." the well known voice made everyone's head turn to the third row

"No really. I hate it." Ray said when he saw a puzzled look on Kai's face who was looking at him which made Kai chuckle and he turned around shaking his head.

"Kai?" Tala called

"Yes."

"What are Patriotic Cells?"

"It's Prokaryotic, Tala"

"Pokriotic?"

"Prokaryotic."

"..."

"Pro- kari- yotic. Prokaryotic!"

"Pro..kerrr..Pp... Argh! Whatever, you just tell me what those are?"

"I don't know."

"...?"

"I was just telling you the right pronunciation. I don't what those are."

"Thanks a lot Kai!" though it was a thanks but it came from narrowed eyes of Tala

**xxx******

**(Recess.)******

The group arrived at their selective point to do their lunch a.k.a. beneath a shady tree on the grass where the ten boys stood with their snacks in their hands.

Brooklyn was lying on the grass on his stomach doing something with the grass beneath him. Bryan was telling Enrique, Michael, Max and Oliver that how 'Tala The Great' mixed his pen with the others' pens on which Oliver had given the idea of doing something with their pens so they could recognize which one is whose pen. Ray spontaneously came and sat beside Brooklyn with his snacks. Brooklyn gave Ray the politest smile ever seen in the world that made Ray shudder from inside.

_"There's something up with this guy." _He thought and began talking with him.

Tala, Garland and Kai were standing near the tree stalk. Garland was having an argument with Tala on the selection of buying same pens while Kai was leaning against the stalk of the tree drinking his Coke facing Brooklyn and Ray while his vision was somewhere else in the sky.

A chuckle from Ray caught Kai's attention and he moved his sight to him only to see a chuckle of Ray now turned into a laugh which made Kai smile too and the smile turned into a small grin just because of Ray's laughter.

Kai was looking at the both laughing faces belonging to Brooklyn and Ray but the grin on his face was there without any reason and his eyes would suddenly switch from Brooklyn to Ray again and again. He looked at the both but his vision wanted to stay at the raven haired boy and even Kai was not aware of the reason. Was it his beautiful face? Was it the innocence in those big beautiful golden eyes? Was it the truthful tone in his voice or was it his attractive laugh? The reason was unknown which slightly confused Kai and he frowned with the smile still present and after shaking his head he again started looking at the sky sipping his Coke.

"Hey have you guys decided what you're going to wear for Christmas Eve Party?" Garland asked out loud, coming with in everyone's hearing reach making everyone come closer to each other once more. Kai joined Ray as they walked to the group and completed the circle.

"Yup." the first and only response came from our one and only Tala which made the other friends of his, turn to him

"What? Haven't _you_ guys decided yet? We only have two weeks left." Tala reminded on which everyone looked at each other's faces then started chuckling

"Why is this that whenever we have an eye contact with each other, we have to laugh?" Max said giggling on which the group gave a thought to his statement for a moment then everyone shrugged at the same time

"So has anyone else other then Tala decided what to wear?" Garland repeated

"No." Everyone gave the same answer with the exception of Bryan, Brooklyn, Oliver and Garland. Michael turned his face to Ray when he heard Ray's answer

"Whatever you wear Ray, just inform Kai about it." Michael said on which everyone turned to him holding evil grins on their faces while Ray and Kai had blank expressions on their faces

"Yeah. He could at least take the safety precautions." Enrique said on which everyone, excluding Kai and Ray, burst into huge laughter. While Michael and Enrique started escaping from an angry Ray's reach who was running behind them.

SOCBR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we go! Ah..! It's late but it's an update. And yeah I know a crappy one without any sense. Just the random ideas I had while I was preparing my History exam. Well time in the party left is only two weeks? Let's see what'll happen?

Please, review.

ColdBlackRaven


	3. Knowing each other

**Title: **Rock The Party Tonight!

**Authoress: **ColdBlackRaven

**Summary: **Please visit chapter one.

**Warning: **Please visit chapter one.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Beyblade or any of it's characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine.

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for the reviews. They are really, really appreciated. You guys really make my day from the reviews.

And for **Tuli-Susi: **You need to get relaxed. I haven't mentioned the couples yet. And I hope you were only talking about dance couples because I didn't even tell the pairing couples. You know what I mean. You got to read further to find out whatever's bothering you :p

I don't think I'll be able to complete this fiction before Christmas as my exams are on and blah, blah, blah. But anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading. Please check out a little addition in the summary in chapter one. Sorry for this late update. Actually my keyboard stopped working! Can you believe it? Yeah sure you can. Stupid keyboard! But as now it's on so I am also on ;)

**xxx**

**Chapter – 3  
**Knowing each other.

**xxx**

Ray came out of the bathroom in his uniform and started setting his school bag. After he was done he looked at the figure lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Ray widened his eyes to find the figure there which wasn't there when he went in the bathroom.

"Where were you all night? I was so worried." Ray said getting on the bed while his voice had the angry and tensed tone. Ray frowned when Kai didn't answer

"Kai. You can just tell me before disappearing. I looked for you in the whole dorm. I even went outside to look for you. I thought of not asking others because I thought they'll also get worried." A frown appeared on Ray's when Kai didn't answer

" Kai. Kai? Are you even listening to me? Hello! Hiwatari to Earth please. Hello?" Ray complained.

When Ray didn't receive an answer again or even a glance, he waved his hand in front of the crimson eyes, whose owner was lying as he was dead on the bed. Ray continued with waving his hand in front of the pair of crimson orbs but frowned when he still didn't receive an answer.

"Kai are you alive or dead? Hello?" Ray asked once more, bringing his face above Kai's face so, whether Kai wanted or not, his eyes would have to look at Ray's face.

"Are you there? Or flew far away from me?" Ray asked his face still above Kai's, his even breathing hitting Ray's face. Kai looked into the big golden eyes which were just some inches away from his.

"_I wish!_" Kai thought looking in the golden eyes that held a mixed look of anger and worry

"Kai?" Ray said again, now his tone holding worry.

Kai moved his shoulders a bit as a signal of, he wanted Ray to move away from him so he could get up. Ray got off the bed, from his position, waiting for Kai to do the same which was soon done.

"Kai, why are you not talking to me?" Ray said moving quickly from his place and stood as a barrier in front of Kai, blocking his way

"I _am _talking to you." Kai answered looking in Ray's eyes that held worry, anger and tension together while a frown was also present between his brows.

"What's the matter?" Ray asked now annoyed

"Nothing."

"Then let's go."

"Where?"

"Excuse me? It's 7:30 in the morning. Where do we daily go at this time?"

"..."

"We go for a walk Hiwatari, a walk."

"Walk?" Kai asked blankly

"Yes, a walk. You know the slower version of running"

"..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Like I said, nothing." Kai answered moving away from Ray to where his bag was present

"Ok then why weren't you answering me?" Ray said still annoyed, very annoyed, following Kai

"When?"

"When I was asking you what the hell was wrong?"

"I was thinking something."

"You were thinking? Right, and where were you the whole night? I was so much worried Kai. I didn't even sleep the whole night in an expectation that now Kai will come but no! Kai Hiwatari just didn't come and made Ray Kon so worried for him that he had to spent his whole night looking at the door waiting for Kai that now he'll come in the room." Ray expressed in a pretty angry tone

"No one told you to stay awake for me." Kai answered now moving away from Ray making Ray's mouth fall open

Ray knew very much well that whenever Kai acted like this something is always wrong and Ray had learned how to improve the situation. Now he has been living with Kai for one and a half years. He knew how to act when Kai is like this. He knew pretty much well, that was what he thought.

"Kai what's wrong?" Ray began with a soft tone standing behind Kai while Kai was brushing his hair standing in front of the mirror

"I have told you this before Ray and I am telling you this again. Nothing is wrong." Kai said now getting a bit irritated from the same question now facing Ray.

Ray found the angry but a little scared look in Kai's eyes as he looked into Kai's eyes very carefully which were not very far from his eyes. Not very far but very near that, as they were standing straight, the tips of their noses could touch. Ray knew how to act right now. Tough he was pretty angry at Kai but he held a soft and normal look in his eyes reading Kai from his eyes. Kai, knowing Ray very well looked away from Ray turning his head to one side.

"If anything is not wrong Kai, then why are you lying to me?"

"I. Am. Not. Lying"

"Ok. I am sorry. I shouldn't have expressed it like that, that I didn't sleep the whole night. You went through the same condition right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you also didn't sleep last night, right?"

"Wrong."

"Ah come on Kai. I can see bags under your eyes." Ray said chuckling slightly, and taking one step back knowing Kai's reaction already, which made Kai's eyes wide and he turned around to see his reflection in the mirror

"I didn't get any bags." Kai defended

"That means you did stay awake last night."

"No." Kai continued being the stubborn teen he was

"Oh God. Kai you are so pathetic at lying."

"Thank you Ray" Kai answered narrowing his eyes

"Oh you're welcome. So was this just for fun or you really are going to get angry on me because of your fight with Tala last night?" Ray said surprising Kai more than anything as his eyes widened

"How did you know that I had a fight with Tala?" Kai asked pretty much surprised on Ray's acts

"So you did have a fight." Ray expressed with a chuckle making Kai shake his head

"I hate you so much Ray." Kai said, an angry look in his eyes

"Yeah, like I love you more than anything in the whole wide world my dear Kai." Ray said sarcastically.

Kai looked at Ray, who was now standing at the closet taking out his accessories, with his eyes now soft though he knew Ray was joking but his mouth still wanted to drop open and it even succeeded in doing so. Kai moved his vision away from Ray looking at the floor nowhere in particular now. Closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. He again moved his vision at Ray who was now putting on a watch on his wrist.

"Ray?" Kai called his roommate on which he at once turned around

"Kai look. I know you very well." before Kai could begin Ray started and his statement sure was very, very true

"Eh?"

"You must have had a fight with Tala last night and --"

"No I di.."

"-- you decided not to come here as it would have been a big quarrel. --"

"but no.."

"-- You must have been very angry at that time so you decided to stay with Tala and wander around his room, --"

"why wou.."

"-- mumbling some _things _in anger and cracking your knuckles and all --"

"but me and Ta.."

"-- the process you go through when you have an argument with Tala." Ray took a deep breath before continuing again

"Don't worry Kai. At last now you can take good decisions of not throwing the anger of your fight on me." Ray said smirking on which Kai raised his eye brow and got back his senses when Ray passed by him

"I do not crack knuckles in anger." Kai stated on which Ray burst into a huge laughter

"Yeah. Ah that was really funny Kai." Ray said after getting a control on his laughter

"That. Was. Not. Funny." Kai was pretty angry on Ray now, cracking his knuckles but immediately stopped when he saw Ray smirking at him

"So what do you want me do instead of laughing? Come to you and listen to what you want to say to Tala which would be something like this: '_What the hell he thinks of himself. He's always arguing with me and without any reason. That's it. I am not --"_

"Ray."

"-- _going to talk with him anymore. That does it. He has to be the first one to apologize or I am not talking with him anymore. I am always the first one to apologize, it's not like I really need him or anything. But me always saying --"_

"Ray?"

_"-- sorry on the first place has made him think that I need him. I don't need him."_

"Ray!"

_"-- He can go scram! I am not talking with him. Full stop!_'" a deep breath was inhaled after this imitation

"Ray you asshole!"

"Kai, I shut up."

"I didn't notice"

"Yeah I know." Ray said nodding, approving himself

"And yeah. I do not say all the things you told." Kai defended now wearing his watch

"Yeah right. Like I am th..." Ray's unfinished statement turned into mumbling when a hand covered his mouth to let the statement finish

"don you start again." Kai warned a spark in his eyes instead of the dull and cold expression which was there.

More mumbling came from Ray's mouth as the Kai's hand was still covering it.

"Eh?" Kai asked smirking when he didn't understand what Ray said not moving his hand away

Mumble, mumble.

"What the hell are you saying dear Ray?" Kai still covering Ray's mouth with his hand asked. His smirk now turned into a small grin

Ray grabbed Kai's mentioned arm by the wrist and moved it away from his mouth.

"I said; move your hand off my mouth!!" Ray took the advantage and shouted on Kai's face loud enough not to go outside their room

"It's already off." Kai stated in a straight tone on which Ray blinked

"Oh yeah" Ray said giggling and left Kai's wrist

"You can be so dumb sometimes Ray." Kai said now chuckling, the cold look in his eyes gone far away leaving a new spark there

_"Thank God your mood is at last fine. Things I do only for you Kai."_

"Yeah I know. All thanks goes to your company." Ray said after thinking

"Ray."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Why not?"

_Think. Think._

"I win."

"Hey I was thinking!"

"You lost."

"Fine, I give you my win."

"The win was never yours."

"Everything of mine is yours, isn't it?"

Kai's eyes softened hearing that and a smile spread across his lips looking at his friend

"_your body too?_"

Kai's eyes widened and a shock plastered itself on his face. He blinked several times with wide eyes as the particular thought crossed his mind

"where the hell did that come from?" Kai said his thought out loud, surprised. Ray turned around to see if anything new had entered the room but no there were only the two of them.

"Kai?" Ray waved his hand in front of Kai's eyes making him back up a little and come back to reality

"Huh? Oh Ray." Kai still in shock with the particular thought of his recognized the familiar figure in front of him.

"Yeah it's me. Ray Kon. How are you?" Ray faked a tone as meeting Kai for the first time but then turning his face serious

"Hello? Kai did you get yourself a mental breakdown?" Ray asked now standing in front and only a step away from him

"I think so." Kai whispered slowly still surprised of his own thinking

"Ah silly me. That was a very long time ago that you had a mental breakdown." Ray said pretending of being surprised

"Where were we?" Kai asked after some small moments of silence

"In our room, I think." Ray said giving a thoughtful expression on which Kai raised his eye brow

"I mean you were talking about something."

"Oh yeah. I was saying when are we going to leave for the walk?"

"Ray I've taken a decision."

"Oh My God! You took a decision? You're becoming responsible Kai!!" Ray said now battling his lashes, in response Kai just rolled his eyes

"Anyways. What's your decision?" Ray asked now in a normal tone

"I decided if we could practice our dance in the mornings and not go for a walk?" Kai at last finished in hesitation

"I don't know, but not today. Please!" Ray said moving to the study table in the room and grabbing his bag

"Anyway. Now come soon. Everyone will be waiting." Ray said when he heard voices of some chats in the dorm and head for the room door

"Gorgeous." a small whisper was complimented on Ray's body which came from Kai's mouth when he saw Ray moving out the door.

Shock soon over came Kai's face and he covered his mouth from his left hand on what he just said. His eyes widened more and he at once uncovered his lips from his hand when he remembered this was the same hand he used for covering Ray's mouth when he was blabbering. Meaning, Kai's lips have touched the same spot in his hand Ray's lips touched.

SOCBR

**xxx**

Well what do you say people? I hope you liked it. Stupid but yeah what can you do when you need to update soon and you have an exam next day? The answer is you come up with a stupid chap like this. But I hope it wasn't this stupid. It will lead towards a whole twisting story.

Please, review.

ColdBlackRaven


	4. Practice makes perfect

**Title: **Rock The Party Tonight!

**Authoress: **ColdBlackRaven

**Summary: **Please visit chapter one.

**Warning: **Please visit chapter one.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Beyblade or any of its characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine.

**A/N: **Um… Happy New Year!

_hides behind chair_

I am sorry, I am sorry! I know it's a pretty late update, ok a very late update. But at least I got to put it… anyways here goes.

**xxx  
****  
Chapter – 4  
**Practice makes perfect?

**xxx**

The whole room echoed with laughter while one of the figures standing inside the room could only raise their slate eye brow.

"Ray."

The laughter continued while a piece of soft music continued in the back ground.

"Ray?"

The laughter didn't stop which now made a frown appear between the slate brows.

"Ray! Shut up already!"

At last the exasperation got the best of Kai and he shouted at his friend, Ray, who was supposed to be the source of echoing laughter.

The laughter lowered and soon faded.

"Good, shall we continue now?" Kai asked and held out his arm so Ray could hold it and they could actually start their dance practice. Ray smiled in trying not to laugh and looked at Kai's offered hand. He moved his hand forward and when it was close for Kai to hold, Ray pulled it back and started laughing again. A tint of pink brushed Kai's cheeks but was soon gone as he plastered a cold look on his face instead not too pleased from his friend's little amusement.

Ray cleared his throat and moved, then held the offered hand of Kai. The both blinked for once and Kai pulled Ray closer by his hand and placed his hand on his hip so they were now in a perfect position. Ray shakily moved his hand upwards and tried to place his hand on Kai's shoulder but failed badly from the shivers he was having from Kai's hand placed on a particular spot. He pulled away from Kai and started laughing hysterically once more.

A light blush took place on Kai's cheeks again when Ray suddenly pulled away from his going on feelings. He lowered his eyes while smiling and then looked at the laughing Ray. The blush on Kai's face faded soon enough; shaking his head he walked towards Ray.

"Do you mind telling me what's so funny?" Kai asked in a cold voice but when Ray didn't stop he just raised his eyebrow.

"Control Ray control, I won't laugh. Sorry, let's try again." Ray half said to himself biting his lip

Kai replayed the music and they both stood in the center of the room once more. Both took a deep breath and then looked at each other with a deep look in their eyes, trying to give expressions according to the music. A smile came on Ray's lips once more when he couldn't stand the deep stare of Kai but he bit his lip to stop himself this time when Kai did not give any reaction.

Kai held out his hand once more in front of Ray and kept looking in Ray's eyes. Ray gave out his hand but it was once again shaking and the time when the both hands joined together, Ray's spine sent shivers in his body but he didn't do anything instead gave a smile. Kai straightened and moved a little back from Ray with his hand in his hand. Than pulled Ray towards him from his hand nearly making their chests touch and Ray placed his other hand on Kai's shoulder and his smile grew bigger on his achievement. Kai moved his hand and hesitantly placed it on Ray's hip. Ray chuckled at the feeling for a moment while Kai blushed but soon made the blush go away.

They continued to move on slowly on the music. Ray chuckling again and again looking at different positions while Kai fixed his gaze at Ray's face, that beautiful face. Soon the music changed so Kai pulled his hand; the one placed on Ray's hip, away and pushed Ray away by holding his hand and then bringing him closer again by spinning him to his shoulder.

He waited for the beautiful moment when Ray would be on Kai's arm, arched, and Kai would be looking deep in his eyes, the moment was ruined as Kai spun Ray back and he accidently stepped on Kai's foot.

Kai took a halt as his breath suddenly stopped from the sudden pressure on his bare foot from Ray's shoe. Ray decided wearing shoes and Kai stayed bare foot so they could be at eyes level. His eyes went wide and his breath hitched from the pain. He slowly looked down at his foot, which was crushed from the heel of Ray's shoe, and then at Ray whose eyes were also wide, and he had a nervous smile on his face while he bit his lip.

"Err... I'm sorry Kai." Ray said feeling the urge of laughing more than guilty.

"Ah..." Kai let out an audible breath and swallowed the pain without a word. He glared Ray who was smiling sheepishly. He took a deep breath, sighing, he calmed himself down

"Could you be a little more careful Ray?" Kai, no matter how much his pride told him not to, requested.

"Well it's not something new. You should be used to it by now Kai. What? I didn't break it did I, you've got the other one too. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't spun me back so fast, you know I tend to tumble in my steps when that part comes. Go wear shoes if you're so bad in love with your foot. Humph!" Ray said and turned away while Kai's eyes brow just raised as he stared the guy who was going to be his partner in a dance competition.

This was going to be a long day...

SOCBR

**xxx**

Well what say? It's short but I had to put something.

Please review,

ColdBlackRaven


	5. Hi, I'm Ray and I need HELP!

**Title: **Rock The Party Tonight!

**Authoress: **ColdBlackRaven

**Summary: **Please visit chapter one.

**Warning: **Please visit chapter one.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Beyblade or any of its characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine and I don't own that 'Barney The Dinosaur' show and anything related to 'Jurassic Park' either.

**A/N: **Remember me people? Yes I am the authoress who updates the slowest in the whole world. You know I am just too lazy to think on the humor and suspense part that I just forbid my typing. Gosh thinking is hard. But as said I will never discontinue this story of mine and no matter what I'll complete it till Christmas.

Here you have one more chapter of my story. The chapter name is quite stupid but then again it suites the things which will go on in this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy and this one is not as short as the last one.

**xxx  
****  
Chapter – 5  
**Hi, I am Ray and I need help.

**xxx  
**_**  
(Ray's P.O.V)**_

Yawn!

Blink.

Yawn!

Eh?

Oh, so I really am not on fire it's the sun. I just woke up and like always Kai is already awake, is in the bathroom and getting ready. I hate mornings! They're all shiny and bright and sunny, and the sun is hot. Oh yes the sun is a very hot planet that's why no species could be found there. I think… What was it that the geography teacher told us?

Yawn!

Thanks to Kai The Hiwatari, he always moves the curtains away to uncover the windows so the room can be filled with 'Fresh light of the sun to bright things up'. This was what he said when I asked him why he moves the curtains away.

Sarcasm, I know. I'd never believe he'd actually mean that which was true cause just after that he wore The Face, and said; "I have no interest in calling your name early in the morning just so you can move your lazy butt out the bed."

Oh how nice of him. For you information, The Face is what I named one of his expressions. I know he speaks more from his expression than his tongue so the second trademark expression is, The Face. In this he narrows his eyes, and his eyes go all cold and scary and his face goes emotionless and he just stares you, stares you like a Satan from the pits of hell.

Shudder.

I wonder why he takes this much time in a shower. He daily wakes up at nearly 5:30 and I don't know what has happened to him that he has now even stopped going out for a walk with me. But as he has stopped going for a walk I also have stopped getting up early. I think something is wrong with him. But he'd tell if he wanted to. I'll try asking him.

I think I need a little more sleep. What's the time anyway?

Oh good Lord! It's already 6:30! I jump out of my bed and move to our cupboard taking out my uniform. And move towards the bathroom. It's locked, why do I have such a small memory? I sigh at myself and knock on the door.

"Kai, you don't go and build a house in there. Get the hell out of there!"

No answer.

Dumb, dumb, dumb.

This is what I feel like. Kai can make you feel so dumb. How do you do that Kai? I need to learn one of his tricks.

"Kai!" I shout again. "Come out of there. You're not the only one who likes to clean up." as I say this, the sound of the water falling from the shower stops. Oh that must means he heard me. Oh goody, now I have to wait outside until he's dressed.

And so I wait outside tapping until he's dressed. Sigh, this isn't working.

"Kai." I move my hands to knock on the door again but I stop as the door unlocks.

I get in front of the bathroom. He should know that people have to get free from some 'privacy work' as well when they wake up. His body isn't the only one with the digestive track. From that, why do I have a feeling I need to review something in Biology? Pokriotic? Patriotic?… Eh? Patriotism isn't a part of Biology, must be my brain.

He opens the door and stays there as I was standing in front of him. Actually I was standing there from the beginning. It was Kai who came in the way. Come to think of it there's only one way and now Kai is standing in front of me and he just came out of a bath and unlike daily I am witnessing him just right after he came out of his bath and as I didn't know he always wears his shirt after coming out and as I am here I can see that Kai has his pants on while he is bare chest with a towel in his hand from which he is right now drying his hair and can't see me standing here. I think I didn't blink all this time.

What fair skin you got Kai.

_"All the more to tease you with."_

I blink at the wolf disguised as a grandma inside my head. Did she just voice that out? Oh well, not a bad answer though. I keep staring.

What strong muscles you got Kai.

_"All the more to hold you with."_

What great lips you got Kai

_"All the more to kiss you with."_

What great…

Alright grandma! Out of my head, right now!

So you were true about the work out you do. I see this droplet of water which fell from his damp hair on his cheek going down to the edge of his lips then on his neck, the smooth skinned neck. Travelling down his perfectly shaped collar bone and moving down to his chest, moving down to his stomach and to his navel and then soaking in his pant material.

This droplet of water just took a journey of Kai's body, the perfect body. I lick my upper lip, my eyes traveling again and again from up to down at his body. Until I reach his head again and see he has just stopped drying his hair.

"Don't you have patience?" Kai growls at me and then moves forward, walking past me. His upper arm brushed my arm when he walked past.

… I blink. And I blink again. And I blink repeatedly. My hand which was about to knock the door before Kai opened it was still at its place and now it has started shaking. Ray! You seriously need to get a bath and clean the spider webs off your brain. Oh God. I am in serious need of help.

**xxx**

_**(In school)**_****

So, now I am in this most boring History class. When it is said that 'History repeats itself', we'll witness it when it's being repeated why the hell they have to teach it? And by the way what's the use of teaching history? I don't see what advantage it will give us or in which field of our career it will be a help for us? Except for if you want to become someone like that old man in the movie 'Jurassic Park'. That's the stupidest movie I've ever seen. Dinosaurs? Right.

"Ray."

How can someone be so stupid to make artificial Dinosaurs who get out of control? Hn, pathetic.

"Ray?"

I wonder if the Dinosaurs ate the man who was building them. Well it was the guy's mistake anyway. Why'd he ever built some kind of species which he knew will get out of his control?

"Ray!"

Which were even tenfold bigger than humans, no make it twenty. Why do I have a feeling someone is calling me. Is it you again conscience?

"Hey." well this is Max who is sitting beside me and just gave me an elbow in my side. Why'd he even do that? Let me ask him.

"Why'd you even do that?" So I asked him, in a low voice knowing if the teacher saw us she will probably throw us out the class. Oh I hate History and I hate my History teacher. Too much History can cause brain damage. And man is she teaching the same subject since last seven years. She probably cracked up. Ha!

I am still looking at Max so he answers me and he points from his eyes to the teacher who I see is standing in front of our row. Oh so she witnessed me being absent minded in the class. Oh Mrs. Regina you don't have a single idea how absent my mind is being since this morning. The morning was scary.

Well I have seen my teacher who is glaring me. I also hear the two great people of the world – Michael and Enrique - sitting in front of me snicker in a low voice. And I look around the class and see that everyone is looking at me. What? Did they find out what I was thinking? Shit! I am sorry Barney fans. I'll never oppose Dinosaurs again, especially the purple ones.

"Stand up Ray." Ah so I wasn't wrong when I felt someone calling me. I thought this is one of my childhood fear's voices. Anyway I had to stand up.

"Leave the class if you can't pay attention."

Really, you mean it woman? I can't believe this. She is telling me to get out. This is the happiest moment of my life, escaping from History without even trying. This is victory. This is the great time to apologize to show her that yes I was at mistake and she'll throw me out. Oh sometimes I start loving myself.

"I am really sorry ma'am. I won't do that again." I apologize. Freedom I can see you. I am almost there my dear freedom. I am coming.

"Fine but this would not happen again. Sit down and pay attention."

Yes I will… What?

I seriously did not want to hear that. My mouth fell open from that. My freedom, no I can see it fading away. You can't take that away from me. I want my rights!

Wait it has already faded. And I also see Max giggle at my expression and the oh-so-great friends of mine, sitting in the middle row, do the same. Well Bryan and Garland just smile slyly, they scare me sometimes. And Tala is giving me thumbs up. And Kai just gave a soft laugh. I turn around to see Brooklyn and Oliver, well Brooklyn doesn't say anything, he's lost in his as he likes history a lot. Now that's scarier. While Oliver opens his mouth and say 'ha ha!' mocking me. Of course it was not audible.

"Sit Mister Kon." she commands again. I could break those nerdy glasses of her right now.

"Thank you ma'am" but I don't, stead I thank her for taking away my freedom and sit. I was supposed to be outside right now. Free from this lecture of hers on…

Well I don't know what she's talking about, I never listened to her.

One disadvantage of being an angel in front of the teachers; apologies always get accepted, even though sometimes you wish against that.

I hate History!

**xxx**

_**(Tala and Bryan's room)**_****

"So who is prepared?" Tala asks, a grin on his face which is holding a huge banner that says 'I-am-prepared-and-I-want-you-to-appreciate-me'

When there was no answer a magic started to enter in my ears.

"No one except you I guess." Hey I know this magic very well. It's the voice of Kai The Hiwatari.

"Oh that's not good. You guys know that you should be practicing more often. Especially some people who can prove to be disastrous."

What? Why is everyone looking at me? I swear it wasn't me who threw the trash outside bin. Really!

When Max giggles, I finally realize what was going on. Oh, Tala meant me. And the scowl which just got on my face from his comment is making everyone laugh. What? Do I look funny when I get angry?

"You know that was an accident." Ah... My angel saved me from all the devils. Actually it was just Kai. Yeah now I seriously need to consult a Psychiatrist.

"Yeah right, an accident." Now Bryan's sarcasm made the whole room echo with laughter. What? No really it was an accident. We're all done with our schools and like daily we're in Tala and Bryan's room. Okay it's not that funny. You guys can stop laughing now.

"Well okay it's not that funny, you guys can stop laughing now." I try to stop my humiliation but I don't succeed. Great, no one even heard me.

"Kai how can you find it to be funny? You were a part of what happened too." I point out at Kai who was also chuckling on me but now he has stopped and what does he got in him that as he stopped everyone stopped as well.

Scary!

"Me?" so he has his eyebrow raised and there's no smile on his face. Maybe I just shouldn't have said that. Or maybe I am ruining the situation damn it. I might just get out of here.

"Whatever." I sigh and stand up from the floor and reach the door and get out of it. I know I would have surprised them but enough is enough. I wasn't the only one on mistake and by the way it was no mistake it was just an accident. Why do these people have to make such a big deal out of it? And they accuse me like I murdered someone. But when Ray does a mistake, everyone would most likely throw daggers at him. And not even on his face but on his back.

Now I am at the door of my room, I open the door, get inside and slam the door shut. I know Kai keeps things hidden from me. I know Tala is his best friend and I am just his 'only-friend' but still he can tell me what's wrong with him and Kai being Kai won't tell me but expects me to share everything with him. I…

Didn't I slam door shut? Then why isn't there any sound? Oh, so Kai followed me here and is holding the door. Man, he's fast. I have a scowl on my face but the way he's looking at me… oh God. I sigh.

Rubbing the temple of my head I sit on my bed, while Kai comes in. He comes and sits beside me and I move a bit to give him enough space. He places his hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell them my fault?" Kai asks softly. Gosh he sure knows what to become, where, when and how. I sigh again.

"You weren't on fault." I answer after a very long time. I just don't feel like talking. Man even I can get angry. Yes I am so much angry right now I just want to punch someone so hard that their jaw breaks. But now instead of shouting or scowling I am sighing and avoiding eye contact with Kai. Really he didn't even say anything and my anger is gone. Gone? It just disappeared. It was here just a while ago. Okay what made it go away? Hey, traitor anger syndrome, come back here!

"You and I both know that I was also included in that accident the same as you were." A magician I tell you. He knows the magic. I sigh again and move his hand away gently from my shoulder. I just did something and for once I didn't want him to even touch me. I stand up from the bed and move some steps away and then stop. I just don't like myself right now. I know something is up and everyone knows it except me and this is the thing I hate the most.

"Ray." Kai calls out to me but I don't say anything. Not even a single word. I just keep staring at the door knob which is in front of me. The only thing I can look at right now. I hear Kai stand up from the bed and move towards me. He comes and stands in front of me just a step away. I look away. Not looking at Kai, my eyes now staring the floor.

"Ray?" so I know he can be gentle but this softness is going to blow me up. What? Where the hell is that Kai The Hiwatari? Who are you mister? I open my mouth to say something but the words just don't seem to be in order or maybe I can't put them in the right place. I just don't find anything to say anymore. And instead of some statement Kai was expecting I just let out a deep sigh.

"Ray, look at me." I just keep moving my eyes, looking here then there, looking everywhere except for where Kai asked me to. And all of a sudden I feel a rush of adrenaline inside me. Only because now Kai has his hand on my cheek and is now forcing me to look at him. He gently turns my face towards him and makes me look in his eyes, his deep crimson eyes. The eyes anyone can get lost in and may wish never to be found, they're so deep. I wonder if Kai gets some difficulty while looking in the mirror. Man he should in love with himself.

"What's the matter?" Kai asks softly.

His eyes are looking in mine. Like they don't really want my mouth to settle the things but he could find the answer in my eyes. Like that's possible. I stare back in his eyes. Trying to succeed Kai in what he's looking for in my eyes, the answer. I just want him to get success. I don't know. In class, in exams we're like competitors. We all friends are, especially Kai, Tala and Me. But mostly I like Kai to give answers, to get higher marks, to be always right. Sometimes I have to back out so he could be right and not prove him wrong and why is that? I don't know, maybe because it makes him smile. And I think in his smile I see my victory.

Kai moved his hand back, sighing he turned away. What? No seriously I didn't mean that whatever you saw in my eyes. Really! I swear.

Kai has faced away from me and now took one step forward as well. I keep looking at his back expecting to hear something from him, anything at all. Why have his eyes suddenly got sad? What did he see in my eyes? Oh God I hope he didn't see what I was thinking about him. He will of course think himself to be… being someone lower. That's what he will think and I don't want him to do so. I will do anything just don't let him know that. Please God! Please! Please keep it hidden from him. Please!

"Yes Ray I am hiding something from you!"

Please God I …huh?

"Huh?" I speak up what came from my mouth telling Kai how clueless I am right now. Kai turns around once again now facing me. He takes few steps forward and gets very near to me.

"Ray I…" He speaks up hesitantly which I could tell because he wasn't looking in my eyes while I kept looking in his crimson ones. One may not see it but I could feel that Kai was slowly covering the distance between us. Oh my… Is this what it is that is I am thinking of? I blink. Kai now turns his face to me, looking in my eyes. I blink again and my mouth slightly drops open.

"I…" Yes Kai I can hear you, you can speak. You what?

"I…" Okay now my breath is getting heavy. Damn Kai just say it already!

…

_**BLAM! SLAM! CHAP! LA!**_

The voices in my head scream when they hear the world's end coming. This was so not supposed to happen.

We both startle at the sudden knock on the door of our room. Kai at once steps backward and turns around to get the door. Okay I think my temperature has risen.

Damn you whoever it is on that door. You know that knock really, really, _really _disturbed me; disturbed me bad. It really felt like I was in a snow globe and the snow was falling softly and suddenly some mischievous one shook my whole world upside down. And now I see Kai coming back to me after attending the door and I see a glance of the person who was on the door, Tala.

"I… I'll be right back."

"But…" Damn. It never works. I should have put a sign of 'Do Not Disturb' on the door knob… or maybe not.

Here Kai is gone out the door and I am left all alone in the world.

"Ray."

…Or maybe not? Well that was pretty fast for Kai as he has again entered the room.

"What is this all about?" I ask when I see a cheery glint in Kai's eyes. Whoa he's excited, something is up.

"I have a good news Ray." I blink and I blink again. I think Kai's brain needs tuning. He's excited, what else is next, Tom Cruise without his hair?

Bad thought.

Well I keep looking at him so he can continue.

"Tala was here and he asked to tell us some of the dance moves no one knows about. He is going to take part in our practice. And you know why? Just to make your mood up and help you."

My eyes widen to the point where I can't wide them anymore. This can't be possible. So not right! Tala why'd you had to be nice, you… you… Ugh!

_"No! My precious privacy with Kai ruined!"  
_  
SOCBR

**xxx**

Yaba daba doo!! xD

I finished at last. Yeah I am cruel; I turned the poor Ray's world upside down.

Next chapter, Ray gets serious in practicing or maybe serious in getting back his privacy? What exactly happened last year? And what is it that Kai is hiding from Ray? Keep reading to find out =D

Please review,

ColdBlackRaven


	6. Like? Or Lose?

**Title: **Rock The Party Tonight!

**Authoress: **ColdBlackRaven

**Summary: **Please visit chapter one.

**Warning: **Please visit chapter one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show beyblade or any of it's characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine.

**A/N: **I know I know. Christmas is long gone but this story is still here. You know I was thinking of not making _too _long chapters of this story. It just ruins the fun.

Anyways less talking, more writing.

--

**Chapter - 6**

Like?... Or lose?

--

Kai was worried. He was now in his room sitting on his bed. He could sense the wet neko-jin having a burning brain, as in he just walked out of the bathroom. He had seen the now damp teen smack his head with his hand, smack his head with his book, smack his head on the table and... smack his head anytime he got the chance this morning in class. The way he could see all this was that they changed places in the class room. Today Kai sat with Max and Ray **had to** sit with Tala as he insited him on doing so, so he could cheer him up after the last day happening.

'_I think something is bothering him._' Kai thought that, yes thought.

He could see Ray drying his long hair quite roughly than usual in front of the mirror. He stopped for a while to look at his own reflection and mouthed 'why?' and then started smacking his head in the mirror. Kai could only raise his eyebrow on that.

'_Yup, definately bothered._'

Ray threw the towel away, not even drying his hair properly and tying the yin-yang bandana on his head. He proceeded to Kai.

"Get up Kai. We're going for a walk." Ray said, more like ordered which caught Kai offguard in front of the boiling teen.

"Um.. Ray you know I... cant."

If it wasn't for the twitching of Ray's left eye at his sentence Kai wouldn't have gulped like that.

"Fine then! I'm getting the hell out of here!!" Ray said and stormed out the room slamming the door behind him. Leaving a sad expression on Kai's face.

**xxx**

Ray was running. Just running without even caring how badly he was ruining the effect of the bath he took. His untied hair flowing after him, sweat falling in forms of droplets through his red bandana. He entered the park without even caring he scared the old lady, with his running who was about to enter too.

He liked it here. It was peace and quiet here. But this time it wasnt working.

'_Damn it!_'

His thoughts started.

"_I hate it when I know I don't know something and i know it has me in it. Just surely damn it!_'

He took a halt in his running and started breathing quite heavily. He could sense someone walking towards him but he didn't pay attention to it as he had his breath to settle down at the moment. He looked from the corner of his eye while he was bended with his hands resting on his knees. He knew those shoes too well, it was Kai. He got to his straight position and started running again.

'_Maybe he took the other route._' was Ray's thought when he found Kai at the place before him

He knew Kai was following him as his voice was getting closer and closer as Kai called out to him to stop. Ray must know better than running away from Kai. He sure was gonna lost. Ray stopped suddenly and ran backwards to Kai who was at a small distance and pinned him to a tree near by holding his shoulders.

Ray was angry. Kai could tell from his golden eyes. He sure was angry and though everyone knew that Ray can not over power Kai. He still let him do so... for the time being.

"What! The hell is your problem?!" Ray said loudly in Kai's face. Kai knew well that it wasn't a moment to answer.

"When you didn't want to come. Why did you now? Why cant you just deal with your own concerns and decide what you want?" Ray was still breathing heavily but he made his point clear.

"You are my concern, Ray" Kai said in a soft tone

'_And I want __**you**_' Kai did good keeping the other part to himself. He knew how to handle a angry Ray.

The look in Ray's eyes changed. It got soft but the anger was still running in there somewhere. Ray knew what he was doing but Kai held a doubt. Ray slided his right hand from Kai's shoulder to his neck and kept staring him in his eyes.

Ray could feel it. He could feel Kai's heartbeat below his fingers and his eyes smirked on knowing they made it faster. Not because of the running but from a certain gesture. Ray tilted his head to one side a little and his lips parted slightly. Kai swallowed the left over salive in his mouth cause his mouth was going dry but his face knew well not to show that. Ray came closer to his face, studying both his eyes.

"You're lying." He whispered

And for the first time in the long pause Kai blinked. Ray turned around and smirked hiding it from his stunned room mate. He waited for Kai's reaction but was disappointed when none came. Maybe Ray stepped on a sensitive nerve.

"You said you were hiding something." Ray said with his back still facing Kai.

No answer.

He waited.

And waited.

He atlast turned around to not find Kai there. He was gone. That actually made Ray's anger escape as he started thinking if he had done something wrong. He noticed the sun was actually drowning in the horizon when the people in the park started to leave got his attention.

He was caught in a lot of thoughts because of Kai's reaction.

_'Did he like it?_' He thought to himself and started pacing slowly back to his hostel.

'_Or do I lose him?'_

**xxx**

He saw Kai sitting on his bed with his knees curled to his chest while his chin rested on them. Kai didn't even give him a look when Ray entered their room. Ray only sighed at this and went for a shower. He came back after sometime not wearing his shirt which actually caught Kai's attention as the tone of his skin came in his vision. He kept looking at him from the corner of his eye and actually found that he wasn't even wearing his pants instead he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kai's lips parted slightly when he saw his room mate's expsed body, who took out a pair of loose trousers from the cupboard and went back in the bathroom. Kai was disappointed and it was shown when his face automatically lifted up from his knees to see more of what he just saw. Kai was blank but impatient until the bathroom door opened again and Ray emerged out in his trousers. He was still not wearing a shirt. He went in front of the mirror and started to settle his wet hair. Kai could see Ray's slender waist line when he stretched his hands upto the back of his neck.

Ray could feel Kai's eyes on him but he didnt have any reaction for them. He stopped and moved towards his bed switching off the lights. He laid down and half covered himself in sheets and closed his eyes. Kai actually snapped back to reality when he could'nt see his half naked companion. He sighed to himself and laid down as well. He kept staring the ceiling. Thinking of the reason that caused him to leave this evening from the park.

_**Flashback**_

It was a few minutes after Ray left in anger that the door to Kai's room knocked again. He expected Ray to just dash in and take his hand and force him to come walk with him. But when he opened the door it was Tala. Kai sighed when he found himself disappointed and came in without saying anything. Tala walked inside and closed the door softly after him. He came and sat with Kai beside him on the edge of his bed. He could see Kai was sad and he didn't like to see that.

"I think you should tell him." Tala said when he couldn't take the out grown silence catching Kai's attention. Tala stood up from his place and walked to a distance.

"Yes Kai tell him. Its gonna make him feel better."

"But Tala. The guys. I... They don't want it." Kai said walking upto his friend

"So? Do they know what you want?" Kai's mouth dropped a little at this.

"Kai. I know what Ray and you share and.. it would be better for the both of you if you reveal the truth to him. What happens next will be what he deicides. Don't lose what you wish to have. Do it." Tala finished.

Turning around he found Kai looking at the floor. Tala smiled at what he saw. It was kind of adorable. He moved towards Kai and covering the distance between them he slided his hand to his neck. Kai looked up and found Tala's face coming closer to his and he closed his eyes. Tala landed his lips on Kai's, kissing it gently. Kai just pressed his lips together not returning the comfortable gesture. But Tala didnt stop and kept kissing Kai and licked his upper lip which actually turned Kai on and he started to kiss him back. Kai cupped Tala's face with one hand and soon became the doiminant one in the two and started kissing Tala harder only to make him moan lightly. He stopped slowly and the two parted from eachother with an audible breathing but didn't remove their hands from where they were.

Tala smiled licking his lips making Kai notice his gesture and he smiled too shaking his head.

"Do it. It's for the good." Tala said with a genuine happiness in his voice when he saw Kai smile again.

Kai smiled at it and moved closer to Tala only to catch him in a kiss again. But this time it was neither gently nor hard. It was just needy...

_**Flash Back Ends**_

Kai smiled at the memory and closed his eyes. Soon to be drifting in a beauty sleep.

SOCBR

--

-evil laughter- the look on your faces... The look on your faces! Muwahahaha!!

Ahem! Kai and Tala? Who expected?

Whew! Too much intensity after a hillarious journey of 5 chapters -fans self with hands-

What happens next? -smriks- wait till next update

till then,

Please Review.


	7. Figuring Out Feelings

**Title: **Rock The Party Tonight!

**Authoress: **ColdBlackRaven.

**Summary: **Please visit chapter one.

**Warning: **Please visit chapter one.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show beyblade or any of it's characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine.

**A/N: **Yes I know I didn't update as quickly as I should have but hey you know the laziness rules the world of fictions. By the way I just remembered from a review that in my fiction Christmas is only a week later. So I thought of moving in... slow motion -evil grin- Slow as not in updates but as in days in my fictions. So this fiction here is gonna be stretching a little.

Thankyou so so much for the reviews everyone! On with the chapter.

--

**Chapter - 7**

Figuring Feelings Out.

--

Ray was still awake lying in his bed his thoughts didn't let him sleep. The shifting body on the other bed beside him got his attention and he found that his room mate was fast asleep. Ray sat up in his bed to check the time. It was 3:30 in the morning. He took off the sheets from above him and moved to the bed of his companion who had his back facing him.

"_I don't know how to even accept this. Can it really be possible?_" his thoughts rushed in once again as he moved towards where Kai was facing.

"_Wait, is it right to be looking for sense in here? I mean okay I like him but..._" his thoughts trailed off as he saw the sleeping Kai. His lips parted at the peaceful look on Kai's face. It was probably the first time he saw his room mate sleeping because all the time Kai would go to sleep after Ray and wake up before him.

Covering the distance between him and Kai's bed he came near and crouched on his knees beside Kai's bed. Ray was really good at this. He could take the journey of the whole hostel without making a single sound and thats what he did right now, kneeling before Kai's bed he kept staring him, his thoughts kicking gears once again.

"_He looks like so 'take-me-right-now', right now._" Ray blinkined at his thought and smiled, shaking his head on himself. He was staring Kai. And that's what he wanted to keep doing. Stare him. Catch each and every single piece of his in his sight and preserve it forever. His hand automatically moved from where it was resting on his knee and moved towards Kai's face. His hand wanted to touch Kai and he was just looking at what he was doing.

"_What if he wakes up... and hates me more..?_" his hand stopped at once when it was just an inch away from Kai's smooth cheek. Ray frowned at himself and then stood up frustrated.

"_What am I doing? I don't even know what I want!_"

"_Well you do, you just don't wanna accept it._" the voice which always helped him taking decisions stepped in from the back of his head. Ray only narrowed his eyes at the univited subconcious guest of his.

"_So you wanna say I'm falling for a guy?_" Ray thought frowning, moving towards his bed

"_Actually you're the one who said it. But hey I don't mind. He is hot you know." _he could feel his subconcious smirk with evil thoughts on which he gnashed his teeth.

_"That's not what I meant. I like him for the person he is._" a loud laughter was what he heard in his head and at that moment he just wanted to rip his hair out of head no matter how hard he worked on growing it so long it was right now.

"_I mean it._" he tried to argue back with the voice who kept laughing in his head and atlast stopped after sometime.

"_One thing, tell me one thing you like about him._" his head challanged him knowing too well his brain was blank.

"Well he is intelligent you know." he actually said out loud not noticing as his voice was just a mere whisper.

"_Intelligent, yes. And?_"

"_He always knows what he's doing and does it right. And he actually knows when to do what and how to do it and that makes him just perfect_." he smiled changing his voice into his thoughts again as he realized he said the last sentence out loud

"_And hey what about when he tried to comfort you that day._" his mind knew too well what it was doing. It was amking him accept what he felt for the other teen

"_Yeah.. I don't really know what he's hiding but I think he's forced to do this because his eyes..._"smiling at the flash back of that moment he continued to sit up on his bed and crossed his legs "_His eyes showed that he wanted to tell me but something was stopping him. And if it wouldn't have been for that 'privacy-disturbing' Tala I would've known what it was._"

"_He was so close..._" his mind making him fall flat on his bed continued.

"_I just can't help it. I love it when he is happy. I love to see him smile_."

"_Love it when it's dance practice time._" biting his lip his mind turned him to his side which made his back face his sleeping room mate.

"_It's strange how I can't stop laughing. He might think that I'm going mad but it's just that I really can't understand the feeling I start to get when ever he touches me on..._"

"_Soft spots?_" he lowered his eyes smiling at the thought. .

_"I like to hang around him. It's attractive how he mostly remains silent and when he speaks its just the right words to the right person. No matter how much I love his voice his expressions are what speak more clearly of what he's feeling at the moment. Frustrated, tired or just annoyed. And when he's pleased.._"his smile grew big at the thought "_it's mostly around me don't you think that he's smiling not really with others except for..._"Ray narrowed his eyes at the thought "_..Tala!_"

Ray swiftly got up from his bed and jumped on the floor landing on his feet without any sound. He had his eyes narrowed thinking upon the certain person. But as his eyes fell on the shifting body on the other bed his lips turned into a smirk. His pupils getting narrow making it visible that he had... 'some' thoughts in his mind.

"_There is one way to know if it's me or Tala._" he smirked at his thoughts

He moved towards Kai who was now facing him with closed eyes. Ray sat in front of him his senses catching the mere uneven breathing when he started to close the distance between the two faces making it confirm that Kai was awake. He slowly breathed on Kai's face making him open his eyes slowly. And what seemed like forever they kept staring eachother. Kai blinked only when Ray's eyes shifted to his lips from his crimson orbs, he licked his own lips and Kai's sight caught it.

Kai tried to make out his friend's name but his voice was stuck. The way Ray was looking at him showed him that he needed him. He wanted him.

"You know what I want?" his voice was a mere whisper, audible enough in the silent room. His eyes were fixed on Kai's lips while Kai was looking in his eyes, the golden ocean drowning him and dragging him into it. Without him knowing he started to lean in with his eyes closed, closing the mere distance just to stop an inch away when Ray spoke again. He had a big smirk plastered on his face when he saw Kai lean in for him but this wasnt what he was looking for. He had plans and they were visible from his eyes that his mind was succeeding upon what it thought.

"Then you'll do it the first thing in morning."

"Huh?" Kai's eyes opened with a frown, trying to figure out what the depth in the oppsite crystals meant. Did he do a mistake? But little did he know he did just what the other wanted him to.

"Don't let Tala come in our practice. I don't wanna embarrase myself in front of him." Ray said carressing Kai's cheek and gave a small smile on which after blinking for several times, Kai nodded.

"Sorry I woke you up." Ray said again taking his hand back and standing on his feet. His eyes still on his friend expecting an answer

"It's okay." Kai was feeling incomplete. The urge that had grown inside him was now left unsatisfied. Was he guilty of thinking the other way? He wanted Ray. He wanted to close the left over distance between them. He wanted his lips to touch the soft petals like lips of his. But it didn't happen. You don't always get what you want.

"Good night Kai." Ray said smiling and heard Kai murmur the same behind his back as he turned around, heading for his bed a big smirk hanging on his lips as he slid onto his bed.

"_Just what I wanted to know..._" he thought covering himself half way with the sheets. Closing his eyes, his smrik grew bigger

"_You want me.._"

"_I want you Ray._"

**x-x-x**

_**Bryan's Room**_

The door opened without any sound and a red head peeked in, to look at the bed only to find a pair of silver orbs staring directly into his violet eyes. He sighed and came in without any hesitation and laid down in his bed.

"Where were you Tala?" Bryan atlast asked when his expectation that his friend will speak by himself, failed.

"Like you don't know." Tala smirked at his friend's question and made himself comfortable in his bed.

"Were you with... at this time of night... Did you guys... Oh my God!!" Bryan said sitting up on his bed starting to panick as he made an attempt of figuring out his friend's intentions

"Bryan! Behave! No we didn't do _that_. I just needed someone to talk to." he answered swinging both his hands above his head. His face making it visible he was tired

"You could talk to me. Or Kai for that matter." Bryan said, lying back down not noticing the sudden dimness that overtook his friend's eyes.

"Bryan?"

"Hm."

"What do you... feel for Ray?" he finally asked getting up to face his friend and supporting himself on his elbow, seeing the frown taking over Bryan's head.

"I don't want to talk about this Tala. It's very late. You should get some sleep. Good night!" with that said he turned his back to his friend. Knowing well not to stretch the topic he laid himself down as well and after staring at the cieling for a while, he also closed his eyes.

"_No... You can never be the one I'd go looking for when I need someone to talk to._" and with his last thought he let the darkness take over his mind.

SOCBR

--

Muwahaha!! An update! Yes!

Next Chapter: The classroom! Yes I missed making out the humor part. So the next chapter you'll have... hm let's see I'll have to think on that.

Anyways...

Like it? Please review and do tell. By the way. I've also updated the new one shot of mine .

Please review.


	8. Pleasant Surprise?

**Title: **Rock The Party Tonight!

**Authoress: **ColdBlackRaven

**Summary: **Please visit chapter one.

**Warning: **Please visit chapter one.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show beyblade or any of it's characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine.

**A/N: **Yeah I know I should have died by now right? _**-grins- **_but I've come back to you my readers. Yeah I know I gave a BIG halt to my fiction. I don't know just couldn't get myself together to put something up.

I said there'll be the class room in this chapter but there's slight change of plans _**-winks- **_A surprising change of plans _**-evil smirk-**_

And yays for my come back! ^-^ (Check out profile for yapping)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter - 8**

Pleasant Surprise??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bryan increased the volume of the stereo a fast beating music could be heard and not just any music a Salsa music and there he went moving through the beat. Making each step crystal clear for his only viewer in the room, Tala. Who in response didn't applaud or praise just came near the stereo and pressed the stop button interrupting the swift steps of his room mate on which he recieved a glare.

A deep dark galre.

"Not happening!" Tala said after gulping when he saw the look in Bryan's eyes. No one, no one interrupts Bryan when he's dancing.

"Why not?" but he had his cool when with his friends so he calmed down and asked

"Because I agree I get to play the girl's role in the dance but Salsa?! Not gonna happen!"

"I need a solid reason Ivanov." oh yeah he meant it when he said it like that.

"Well because I cant accept to be so girly in front of so many people."

"Where's girly in Salsa?"

"There's girly in Salsa when you'd spin me, take me out from between your legs, pick me up on one hand and then throw me on the groung and I have to do the leg stretch till my crotch splits in half. No sir, I don't hate my manhood." saying this he crossed his arms and turned away, he knew well he had brought a smile on Bryan's face.

"There's nothing girly in this. Its a really new idea Tala. No one would even expect a Salsa. Everyone would be making the Titanic music their theme."

"That never happens. And what do you know about girls and girliness."

"Woah. I have a sister in my house who hovers my head everytime I go visit her. And more than her, her friends haunt my head." Bryan said coming to stand in front of Tala smirking.

"Don't try to fool me with that sentence Bryan." Tala paused after his sentence. He slowly raised his eyes to look directly in Bryan's eyes and smirked as evily as he could and then said

"I know about you and Garland's relationship." syaing this he closed his eyes smirking on his victory.

After few obvious moments of screaming silence a thud was heard which was caused by Tala falling on the bed and not a split second later Bryan jumped over him. Pinning his shoulders to the materess, Glaring right into his eyes.

"How in the world you found out?" he wasn't asking, he was practically growling on the sleek body beneath him.

"I saw you guys making out in my car." Tala said this so indifferetly that the jaw which dropped in front him didn't make any difference.

"Why do you think I got my car seat covers changed and plastic coated?" Tala said to make a slight difference in the awkward environment

"Does Kai know?" growling again, Bryan actually asked a question.

"There's nothing that I know and Kai doesn't know." looking in the grey eyes Tala smiled and then smoothly got out of from under him.

Tala knew what was coming so intead of walking the steps of his life he increased his pace and after few steps, ran out his room while a louder sound of steps follwed him from behind with curses and threats echoing in the silent dorm.

**x-x-x**

"You do know I'm inside so why don't you just _**stop knocking Ray!!**_" Kai shouted from inside the bathroom where he still was in the middle of his shower but the knocking didn't stop which actually started to get on Kai's nerve. He turned off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist he shoved the door open. Looking angrily in the golden pair of eyes in front of him. Kai was angry and his uneven breathing and gnashed teeth were proving that. Ray only rolled his eyes and went inside the bathroom brushing past his fellow teen, took off his tie from the hanger and came out tying his tie without a single word.

Kai growled and slammed the door shut as loudly as possible and instead of continuing with his shower he just got dressed and came out... well he tried to come out but the door didn't seem to open. With another growl he grabbed the door knob and pulled it with his force, opening the jammed door atlast he only found the raven haired cause of his anger in his way. And not just there accidently he was purposely blocking his way not letting Kai out. Then suddenly he placed his hand on Kai's chest and pushed him inside the bathroom pinning him to the wall.

It was no less surprise for Kai but his anger couldn't be so easily gone nor did he protest out of Ray's block. All this time after he took his tie, Ray didn't make eye contact with Kai. Then slowly raising his head Ray looked in his eyes, dim golden eyes filled with tears seem to have vanished Kai's anger in the thin air of their breathing a new and surprised look got on Kai's face. A worried look, a caring one, a wanting to know whats wrong look. But Ray didn't make any effort for a speech he just leaned his head over Kai's chest and let his tears drop in the soft material of his shirt.

Everything seemed to be fading from Kai's eyes, every thing he held in those crimson orbs. There was just Ray's reflection there right now. Nothing else mattered to him right now. Slowly moving his arms from his side, he wrapped them around the body holding onto him which only made Ray let his tears out freely and cry on Kai's body. He was shaking through his cries. He wasn't crying loudly nor was he silent but it was enough for Kai to understand that he needed him right now. Rubbing his back Kai brought the other's body closer to himself and took a deep breath before deepening the hug.

They stood there for what seemed like forever. Ray's cries semmed to have lightened up but he was hicupping every now and then which was no less proof for Kai that Ray cried the whole night. Kai didn't want to know what was wrong, he didn't want to say anything or ask anything or even whisper the words of comfort. Closing his eyes sadly Kai just wanted to feel the touch he longed. It wasn't like they hadn't hugged before in hard times but this time it was different. Since after the last year's Christmas Party it has been different. Every touch, every remark, every argument was different. It held more effect in their hearts than before. Kai's hold was firm on his body and none of them made the effort to be the first one to move away from eachother's hold. He could hear it, Ray could hear Kai's heart beat. It was different than the time he started crying on him. It slowed down. It was normal, it was... relaxed. And he liked it. He didn't want to move away but maybe that wasnt what fate wanted for them because fate just knocked at their door.

Startled, Ray slowly moved away from Kai's grip, wiping his eyes softly from his knuckles he stood at a side giving Kai way to the door. Kai wanted to look in those golden eyes and tell himself that Ray was alright but he couldn't. Ray had his head lowered to the ground. But without any speech Kai got the door. It was Brooklyn there

"Are you not going to attend the school today, you two are going to be late if you don't hurry you know." there was no reply to his soft statement. Brooklyn looked in the crimson orbs, asking for his answer from his eyes but then a small smile just made its way on his pink lips and without a word he made his way through the dorm and disappeared from Kai's sight.

Right now Kai didn't feel anything. Lowering his eyes he tried to ponder on what Brooklyn did, he wanted to pay attention at the fear of Brooklyn seeing Ray's reflection in his eyes but this didnt matter to him right now. There was someone inside that room that was waiting for him to come back and guide him through and tell him what to do next and that was all that mattered then. Ray was the one who mattered to him. Closing the door he moved to the same place where he was before the interruption.

Kai knew it was his no-speech mode that was taking over him, his eyes just kept looking at the red face of his concern. He liked it that way. There was nothing to talk about and none of them even wanted to say anything, Ray just kept staring the ground while Kai's eyes were fixed on him. Slowly the golden eyes raised to meet Kai's and then at once lowered themselves again. Kai smiled lightly at Ray's action then taking the hold of Ray's hand he guided him outside the bathroom and into the room. Stopping in the center, he caressed Ray's cheek gently and then slowly moved away to the place where their bags were lying. Picking both the bags, he offered one of them to the still standing Ray. Hesitantly, he took it from Kai's hand and hung it over his shoulder not doing anything to make an eye contact with the other.

Sliding his own bag on his shoulder Kai took Ray's hand sending chills all over his arm at the unexpected gesture. He raised his eyes looking at Kai who just started walking, taking him outside their room, locking it from behind and then taking him outside the dorm building. Ray didn't mind, he just didn't know what to do at that moment. It was like his mind was paralyzed from Kai's touch and wanted to do what the other wanted him to and thats what he did.

**x-x-x**

**(Class room)**

"I told Bryan we know about his relation." Tala whispered as low as he could so only Kai could hear him in the silence there was in History class. The teacher was writing down the questions and answers so the whole class was quiet.

Widing his eyes a little Kai looked at Tala from the corner of his eyes who actually had to bite his lips to stop the upcoming laughter. Kai silently turned his head to see the pair of people sitting behind him who were busy in writing. Turning his head back to Tala he recieved a wink from his friend on which he just shook his head and smiled.

"Is everything alright Ray?" Kai recognized the sound of Max's voice from the line next to his but he couldn't really understand the words as Max had merely whispered to Ray sitting next to him.

"Yeah everything is fine. Im just very tired." Ray answered with a genuine smile but kept his voice low so not to catch the teacher's attention.

"So that's why your eyes are all red. I thought you cried." Michael turned from his place and passed his statement on which Enrique also turned to become a part of the whispering conversation going on during class.

"Come'on guys there's nothing to cry about. I just couldn't sleep right that's all." nodding to Ray all his three friends returned to their work. While someone who caught Ray's sentences couldn't help but stop in his work while Ray kept looking at him. And after few moments they returned to their works as well.

**x-x-x**

**(Recess)**

Every one was standing at their chosen spots near the shady tree having fun with their eatables. Everyone had noticed the hard wall that was hovering between the two pair of room mates. Tala, Bryan and Kai, Ray. So no one actually made any effort for a conversation. They just kept looking at eachother hoping that one of them may break the silence. But the group wasn't complete either, they all realized this when they saw Oliver and Enrique coming towards them from the school building. And seeing the two approaching, Max atlast shattered the silence between the friends.

"Where were you two?"

Seeing a made attempt everyone gathered nearer excluding the said pairs of room mates.

"Mister Oliver here wanted to sight see the school building." Enrique replied eyeing his friend from the corner of his eyes.

"I actually found a very interesting new piece of art on the Wing Soft Board. I stopped to examine it." Oliver explained before sitting on the grass beside Brooklyn smiling to him when he turned his vision to the now arrived friend of his.

"Ah that piece is very intriguing. I heard some person having the name, Kane drew that. It was delightful to find something interesting after so many months." Brooklyn passed his opinion returning the given smile and the both friends started to chat on the topic of art while the rest of the group finding it an opportunity started to talk on different things.

Without getting the attention of anyone Ray walked to the back side of the bark of that tree where he found Kai leaned to it with his back and had his eyes closed. Ray decided not to interupt Kai's zoned out moment and kept quiet. Sensing his fellow's presence Kai opened his eyes to a waiting Ray.

"Kai, can... you please ask Tala not to help us with our dance practice. I don't want to embarass myself in front of him." making an attempt after a few moments of silence Ray at last said what had been bothering him from the day he had this news to him. While the other two room mates still had the silent treatment going on. Well Bryan was the one who wasn't talking to Tala but for the sake of not letting others get into this matter Tala didn't make any effort to smooth things out till after the school was over.

**x-x-x**

"Oh come'on Bryan whats so wrong in that. Did I do anything ever to show anything against your personal life. I don't care who you go out with atleast talk to me." Tala took in the first chance he got to speak with Bryan. But he kept moving inside the room and to the cupboard.

"Bryan you're over reacting. When I said what do you know about being girly it was just to tease you. I didn't mean to offend you." Tala turning softness in his tone explained Bryan who was taking his casual clothing out the cupboard and made his way to the bathroom.

"Bryan I'm talking here. Bryan! Bryan!" but all Tala got was a door slammed in his face.

The only thing then heard was a loud curse.

**x-x-x**

Kai just stood there. Taking every sound that came from inside the bathroom. The water dripping from the shower, the rustling of clothes being worn and the movement of foot steps. He was just standing there waiting for Ray to come out the bathroom. He was anxious this time. Maybe because he didn't have the chance to see him after recess. They had their chemistry lab class so they couldn't be together there and after the school was over Kai had to talk to Tala thats why Ray went to the dorm alone. And now Kai couldn't wait to have a glimpse of his friend. As the door knob turned Kai stepped back to give Ray space to come outside.

Finding Kai await outside for him, brought a smile on Ray's face and without a word he waited for Kai to say something. But instead of making out words, he just moved forward and hugged Ray. His still wet body made an effect on Kai's clothing by soaking them. Returning the hold Ray smiled within as Kai started to speak softly in his ear.

"I've talked to Tala. He wont disturb us anymore." the gentle gesture and his soft words first made Ray smile but just when he wanted himself to like all this something struck to him and a light frown appeared between his brows.

Pulling back Kai looked in his eyes, Ray ofcourse had his frown removed when he saw the soft look in Kai's eyes. They kept staring eachother for a long time without any words. Ray thinking to figure out what was stopping him from wanting this and Kai asking himself again and again if this was right. But he had decided not to wait anymore and tell what he had inside. Continuing to stare in his eyes Kai took a step forward, finding Ray without any movement of defence Kai continued.

Moving close to his body till their clothes could touch. He started to lean his face closer to Ray's and slowly closed his eyes. Stopping only when a heavy and uneven breath hit his face. Opening his eyes he found the fragile face in front of him, black bangs cuppping the blushing face securely, glowing pink petals like lips were separated for the mouth to be the passage of his breathing, long lashes caressing the untouchable face as the golden orbs were hidden inside his eye lids. Smiling softly on his view Kai continued. Touching the slightly opened edge of Ray's mouth with his soft lips, catching a soft moan in his ears as the reaction.

Not stopping yet, he tilted his face and separated his lips, planting them on the petals waiting for him. Giving a soft sukle on Ray's upper lup, he soaked his lips. Having his hands placed on Ray's slendar waist he felt a light shiver in his body. Sticking his chest to Ray's he tightened his hold, moving his one hand to the center of his back while the other rested on the low of his waist. Continuing he sucked Ray's upper lip one more time automatically making Ray's hands to move and rest on his chest. Feeling his heart beat and recognizing it from the morning hug Ray decided to respond to Kai's tender gesture.

Having the answer he wanted, Kai slowly started to deepen the kiss increasing the pressure from his lips, he again felt Ray's body shivering, hearing a quite louder moan this time and not too pleased as well Kai tried to make his hold gentle but he was suddenly pushed away. Opening his eyes widely at Ray's reaction he found tears shimmering down Ray's eyes and before he could say anything Ray ran out their room slamming the door behind him shut, leaving Kai in horrifying silence.

SOCBR

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwwuahahahahaha!!!! _**-cough cough- **_Two big shocks in one chapter. Is the world coming to an end? XD

Anyways, what do you guys think? This story just keeps getting twisted and twisted. _**-evil grin-**_

I'd try and update a bit faster now but Im having my exams. Wish me luck please. I'll get done with my exams on 6th December and then I'll have my winter holidays. So I'll update atmost three chapter in those twelve days of holidays.

Hope you enjoyed,

Please Review


	9. Secrets

**Title: **Rock The Party Tonight!

**Authoress: **ColdBlackRaven

**Summary: **Please visit chapter one

**Warning: **Please visit chapter one

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show beyblade or any of its characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine

**A/N: **And so I live. The rating? Well I just thought that this chapter kind of has the M factor I'm really not sure. You guys tell me to correct if this chapter doesn't have the M thing  
  


* * *

**Chapter – 9  
**Secrets

_________________________________________________________________________________

  
He was there again, the park. He had run off to here once again after what had happened in his room. How many times? Was running away all he could do? Ray's eyes got dimmer at the thought. He was sitting under the big, shady tree. He didn't know what he liked about this spot but this was his favorite place in the whole park.

It was early night, near around 8 p.m. He would soon have to be in his dorm, in his room, with his roommate. Thinking of Kai started building tears in his eyes. He still couldn't justify why he did what he did. Was what he found out yesterday the reason he ran off? But Kai wasn't to blame. And to his much surprise Tala wasn't either. All the time he had blamed Tala for what was going on, envied him. But he was the only one who took his side.

Hearing all those things yesterday, he closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to cry. He had done it this morning, over Kai's chest. Angry, that's what he was right now. And the thought he couldn't do anything about what he found was making him angrier. He frowned, gritting his teeth he got to his feet. His fists clenched automatically, he could beat the hell out of someone so badly right now. That's how frustrated the helpless feeling was making him. Just yesterday he was angry at when he couldn't find out what was going on. But now he was angrier now that he found out.

He wasn't angry at Kai, nor was he angry at Tala but he was angry at the people he thought were his friends. He had been nothing but nice and true to them and this is how they pay him back, backstabbing him. His frown disappeared when he realized in his train of thoughts why he had run away. Kai's silence, that's what had made him push him away. Such a beautiful moment, he dreamt of every night but he just couldn't accept it then. Not after what he found out. Reacting to his kiss and going to him for comfort in a hope that he might confess everything hadn't worked. Kai would never tell him about it. They were his friends long before he joined the school. He was just a newbie.

_"Always trying to fit in"_

He growled in anger when he remembered the words from last night and turning around he slammed his fist in the wide stem of the tree. He didn't react to the stabbing pain on his bare knuckles but his body did. The skin on his knuckles tore off and started bleeding. He didn't notice. He was too angry to notice. He had faced the same experience every time. He should have been used to it by now. That's what he kept telling himself.

_"I shouldn't have trusted them. I shouldn't have trusted them!"_

He kept growling in his mind, the same words and punched the stem once again. He flinched this time, hurting the already bleeding fingers of his. He stopped with the idea of giving pain to himself and slumped to the ground. Curling his knees to his chest he hid his face in them. How many times had the same thing happened to him? This wasn't the first time was it?

He started thinking of the first time something like this happened to him

_**Flashback**_

"Wait here for me." Little Ray said in a very low voice

He was in the dark room with his best friend Lee. The two children kept it as quiet as they could, not to wake up Lee's father. No child in the village liked the man. He was big and scary and scolded little children and made them cry.

A few hours ago Lee had come to Ray and had told him he found some sweets hidden in his papa's room. He said they looked delicious and wanted to have a taste because he knew his papa would never give him some till he didn't do his work.

7 years old Ray had liked the idea and come along with Lee to his house and decided to steal some of the candy when papa was asleep. Ray told Lee to stay outside the room because he knew he was good at keeping it down. But he wanted Lee to stay so they both could get out of here together.

It was very easy for Ray to steal those sweets but when he got out of the room Lee wasn't there. He got scared that papa might have caught him but he was asleep in the room. Ray got an idea of what might have happened. He came out of the house and found Lee hiding behind a wall. He walked up to him and stood there.

"I told you to wait for me." Ray demanded.

"I didn't want to get in trouble Ray. Papa would have scolded me."

Ray just stared at the person he called his best friend. He wanted to curse but his mother had warned him that it was a bad thing. But what he just did was a bad thing too. His mother told him those who tell you to do bad stuff for them are not good people. And he had just done a bad thing. He stole. And Lee told him to. Lee wasn't a good person. And definitely not a good friend if he made Ray do something that could get him in trouble but didn't want to be a part of it himself.

Ray threw the sweets to the ground near Lee's feet and walked away. He knew that who he considered him his best friend was no one but a bad person. He shouldn't have trusted him. He would never make someone his best friend ever again.

_**Flashback ends**_

Ray scoffed at the memory, shaking his head he got up. He had decided what he had to do. Hurting himself wasn't the answer. He needed to be strong and stop walking away from things. He'll show them he wasn't what they thought.

_"Ha! Goody two shoes."___

His eyes gave a look that was just right to be called evil. His pupils narrowed as he smirked, walking back to his hostel. Only he knew what he had in his mind._****_

**x****-****x****-****x**

_**(Somewhere outside the hostel)**_

"He won't talk to me." He whispered.

In return he only felt the arms make their hold deeper around him. He smiled at the silent answer, closing his eyes he snuggled closer in the soft embrace. It was quiet in the room. Only their breathing and the low ticking off the clock could be heard. The room was very dimly lit, the only light was of outside that flickered inside through the windows in the room.

The soft rustling of the clothes from their movement made him open his eyes. He raised his face and looked into the deep brown eyes looking down at him. He smiled and nudged his nose with the person

"You know I love you." He whispered again, not wanting to be loud in the calm silence that covered the room.

"I don't like it when you kiss him." The person whispered back.

Not the answer he was expecting but he knew it bothered them. And he had the perfect answer for this. Looking deeply in the brown eyes he planted his lips on theirs, making them moan at the sudden gesture. He rose on his knees on the bed and brought himself closer to their body, wrapping his thin fair arms around their neck. He traced his hand on the back of their neck and took his fingers in their hair, curling it in them.

He knew that they like what he was doing. He closed his eyes kissing the soft lips deeper, showing how much he longed for them. How their lips were the only ones he desired for. To his much content he was answered. Arms that held him, now softly wrapped themselves around his waist, tracing their one hand upward from his waist to his side, his ribs and bringing it to his face. They cupped his soft cheek returning the kiss happily.

They both could hear each other's breathing getting heavier in the silent room, but they didn't care about that. It wasn't daily he managed to escape his dorm without getting noticed. Every time he paid them a visit he had to return. But not tonight, he wanted to stay in their hold tonight, forever, and even more than that if that was ever possible. He craved for this; he craved for them, their touch, their hold, their taste, their skin. And he knew they felt the same way. He didn't know how much longer they would have to wait for the right time.

But he didn't want to think about that right now. He was here right now, with them in their room and their arms. Feeling his stomach curling he moaned in their mouth. He licked their lips and pinned his body with theirs slowly. His breath got heavier when he could feel every inch of their torso against his. He let out a breath when he felt their hand sliding inside his shirt. They traced his naturally cool skin, the warmth of their hand on his skin sent shivers in him. He moved closer making them bend, pushing them gently he made them lay down.

Lying himself down on them he continued kissing them with much pleasure. He let out a soft groan when he felt their hand grabbing his hip. His lips parted letting his heavy breath escape. His toes curled, he bit his lip when they squeezed the flesh. His breath got heavier as he opened his eyes, crawling himself to their face he looked at them and let out a soft moan, giving a soft lick on their chin he caressed their cheek weakly.

He could see the hunger in those eyes as they opened, but it wasn't wild. It would never take over their senses, they would never let it. He kissed them again knowing they'd get the hint. Sighing, they brought their hands back to his waist, wrapping them around it holding him close. He smiled. Lowering himself he laid his head on their chest, breathing in he closed his eyes, a soft shiver made its way in his spine as he curled closer. He knew they'd understand. They always did and that's what made him love them even more. And not only that, they loved him back.

"I love you Tala." Whispering, they closed their eyes as well.

Tala smiled hearing this and cuddling like a small child in their hold he soon went off to sleep along with his lover.

SOCBR  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Dun, dun, dun!! =D

What do we have here? Do you guys like it? Tell me what you think of my style. You know I personally think the humor is missing from my fiction now. But I'll bring it back once the tension is eased off.

So what exactly did Ray find out? Will he accept Kai after what he found out? What will happen next? Stay tuned in for more drama till the next chapter of Rock The Party Tonight! (Yeah I'm sick at creating suspense)

Please review,

ColdBlackRaven  



	10. Revelation

**Title: **Rock The Party Tonight!

**Authoress: **ColdBlackRaven

**Summary: **Please visit chapter one

**Warning: **Please visit chapter one

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show beyblade or any of its characters but this plot and the idea is surely mine

**A/N: **Is this really what it looks like? Why yes it is. An update! =D Let's move on to the humor in this fiction. I don't mention where my characters live because I'm writing according to my country and they can't be here :p so yeah. And my story is going to be slow. I won't make Kai and Ray get together so easily. So if any of you can't bear with the slow progress, I'm sorry. This fiction won't go any faster than I'm taking it.

**xxx**

**Chapter – 10****  
**Revelation****

**xxx**

_**(Ray's P.O.V)**__****_

_**(Flash Back)**_

I was walking ever so happily to the garden of the hostel yesterday. There were two places our group always hanged out after school. One, Tala's room and second, the garden. The garden was mostly chosen in evenings when the sun wouldn't be burning us. It's never winter here. What country is this? The winter arrives here near January and though it'd be Christmas, in my city there's no snow fall because of which we can't have a snow ball fight or build snow men.

So I was walking in the fields of green, flowers brushing me as I walk past them. And the smiling tulips look at me and smile as they are smiling tulips. I smile back. The wind blows through my hair and makes my red hood drop from my head.

Stop.

What is it with me and Red Riding Hood?

Anyway, I walked in the garden and saw the group of my friends sitting. Kai and Tala are somewhat sitting in the center and others around them. None of them saw me, too busy... Are they fighting?

"It's all Ray's fault Kai!" Garland snaps and gets up facing away from the group.

The first thing my instinct told me to do after hearing Garland was to hide. I hid behind a pillar which was not very far from where they were sitting. They were in my perfect range of hearing and sight but I don't think anyone of them could see me. There weren't many people in the garden, especially not in the spot where they were sitting. What did I do this time?

"Kai, we know you and Tala had a fight. It's all a big misunderstanding. You're just spending too much time with Ray. Once you take your distance from him everything will be back to normal."

My breath hitches hearing Max. I feel a sudden weight on my chest and my lips part open listening to what my best friend just said.

"You never went on a walk with Tala or any of us and it's not about if we invited you or not. You just agree to everything Ray says. This isn't how it's supposed to work Kai. You should know better than just letting him get in our circle. If he was roommates with you that doesn't mean he has to be you friend, moreover, a part of our group." Oliver said.

My throat goes dry. So this was why Kai stopped coming on walks with me.

"What do you see in him Kai? That goody two shoe. He's just a competitor and trying to tear you two apart to reach the place where you two are now. We are the most popular group in this school and he's just trying to get the attention that we get. You have to create a distance with him Kai."

My eyes threat me to let my tears fall hearing Michael. But I stay in my place as quiet as I can

"He's always trying to fit in."

Enrique joins in the protest against me as well.

"You two have been best friends since forever. You guys never fight. And look what his friendship is doing to you two. I honestly never liked him." Bryan confessed looking at Tala who just glared him back.

Finally, going against my resistance, a tear drops from my eye. Is this really true? Am I really not dreaming? My heart sinks in my chest and I lean my back to the wall, my head lowered. Was I really that blind? How could I never read them pretending to be my friends? They are wrong. I would never try to tear Tala and Kai apart. What would it give me?

Popularity.

They think I became friends with them just to gain the popularity that they have. Could they be more ridiculous? What kind of brains do they have? And Kai, why aren't you even protesting? I feel another tear fall from my eyes. I look at the ground. Is Kai's silence the only thing that's hurting me here? And Tala, I thought you were my friend.

I shake my head at the thought. Friend? Heh, my so called best friend Max couldn't bear me. Why would Tala stand up for me?

"Would you guys just stop it already?"

Huh? I peek from behind the pillar. Brooklyn was now standing, his fist clenched to his sides. Was Brooklyn really angry? Everyone seems to have the surprise on their faces like me, except for Kai though.

"Every time we come together to talk all you have to talk about is Ray. Nothing but Ray! Don't you guys have a heart? I stayed silent through all your back stabbings doesn't mean you should carry on this bullshit." He snapped

I gasp. Brooklyn just cursed.

"Tala, why in the world are you quiet? How can you take all of this? You know Ray is not that kind of a person. Ray is the nicest, nicest from all of you here. He never back stabs anyone unlike you people!"

Did he just glare Bryan and Garland, Michael and Enrique?

Brooklyn, you missed Oliver, glare him too. Please.

"You guys make me sick"

Oh well.

"Brooklyn is right."

Now Tala stands up. Did my rival just stand up for me?

"What in the world are you guys worried for? That me and Kai won't be friends anymore? What's it to you even if we don't be friends anymore?"

Tala narrowed his eyes when no one answered him.

"You guys are worried you might lose the popularity you have in the school cause of us." He said through gnashed teeth glaring Bryan.

I blink. What? Is this what this is all about? How selfish!

"It is not that!"

So now Max gets up. Why is everyone getting up before speaking?

"What is it then?" Brooklyn fought back.

"We know you and Kai are together Tala. And we don't want that due to some distractions you guys break up."

...

My eyes widen hearing Max. Kai and Tala are together? And I'm the distraction in their relationship. That's it! I can't any more of this shit! I turn away and run back inside the dorm building to my room. I knew Kai wasn't going to come for a long time now. I knew why he wouldn't come for walks with me. And I finally knew he was in love with Tala, I drop on my bed and start crying the threatening tears out in my pillow.

_**(End flash back)**__****_

_**(Hostel garden)**_  
_**  
**_Hurting myself in the park had brought me one realization. I am in love with Kai. And no matter how hard it looks, it's true. I, Ray mister Kon, have fallen in love with Kai The Hiwatari. And I am super sure that it's not just teenage attraction. No, that does not happen to me. I do not get attracted to a hot guy because I am a teenager. I fall in love. I sniff again. Why does it have to be love? I am sure it's that. It can't be anything else. If it was I wouldn't be pouting here like a baby missing the person that indirectly betrayed me for his so called friends._****_

This isn't working for me. I sighed, for which was like the gazillion time in the past half hour. Yes, it's only been half hour, a torturously slow, boring and death wanting half hour. Only a bloody thirty minutes had passed since I came back to the hostel from the park. Oh my! This means it's only been thirty minutes since 'The Moment'. That's what I like to call it, 'The Moment'. I pout once again at the memory.

From the past thirty minutes sighing and pouting were the only things I did. I was bored. And I missed Kai. I sniff thinking of him. Why does he have to be so darn a person on whom you can't stay angry for long no matter what he did?

I sigh... again.

Oh curse this pure heart of mine. I have become too self-praising. And after finding out that Kai returned my feelings I had become over confident too. But why can't I be evil enough to want to destroy him. I pout, and putting my elbows on my knees I rest my chin on my palms. How long was I going to sulk like this?

Oh Kai how I wish my life came with remote control and I could rewind all this to 'The Moment'. I don't even remember what it felt like. My head was too filled thinking that you might be mistaking me for Tala. You love Tala. That's what they all said Kai. But I don't believe that. I figured out very early you liked me just the way I…

I gasp.

Oh dear God! Is it what I think it is? Maybe Kai doesn't love me. Maybe he is a two timer. I gasp again. Tears now building in my eyes. He wanted me and is already with Tala. He's using us. That's why Tala always kept intruding us. He envies me and I envy him. We both want Kai and he is happy with having both of us. Tala, I understand how you must feel. All this time I hated you for taking away my time from Kai. And no matter how hard I find it to believe Tala was the only one who actually stood up for me when his friends were accusing me of stealing Kai from him. I narrow my eyes at the memory.

I feel a small wetness on my cheek from the movement of my eyes, a tear. Was I crying now, over a boy? That is so gay…

More tears build up in my eyes as I realize I just voiced out the truth that I had been trying to avoid for such a long time. I look up at the dark sky of night. Forgive me mama. I turned out to be gay. I hope you don't mind and will forgive me and not ask the God to throw me in the pits of hell.

I wipe my tears now standing, totally focused on proving mama wrong. I love him mama. And love is blind.

_"Not so blind that you can't pick out the difference between a boy and a girl!" _

I cringe when my conscience voices out my mama's answer in my head. I lower my face to the ground now scared that she might as well be seeing me from up there. No, she is not dead. She is very alive and healthy back home.

"I will visit you in the vacations mama. Love you." I squeak looking around, feeling her eyes on me and quickly make my way inside the dorm building from the garden I was sitting in before.

Moms, they know everything. How do they do that? Straightening my posture when inside, I give a sigh of relief. No more scared of having mama's eyes on me as the walls were blocking her vision now. Yes she could see me and I could feel it but her sight won't follow me here… Well that's I hope for. The expression on my face changes again at the thought. Maybe she can still see me. Feeling a shiver in my body I start walking for my room.

_"Alright mama, you can leave me alone now. I get your point. We both know he's just playing with me."___

More tears start to build in my eyes at my own thought. I feel mama stopping in her steps to follow me and suddenly I feel the rush to just run. That's what I always did. Whenever dad would scold me, make me realize how wrong was something I did, I'd just run to my room. Like right now. I was running again, leaping a few stair steps in my way I reach my floor and avoiding a surprised Brooklyn on my way I just keep moving for my room and get inside twisting the knob.

Did he see me crying? The last thing I wanted right now was to have Brooklyn come knocking after me. I slumped to the ground leaning to the door, my eyes downcast. He wouldn't do that. And by far now he was the only person I respected. Brooklyn had snapped at his own friends for the first time only to take my side. And no doubt everyone was surprised. He made Tala tell them that they were wrong and then Tala had stood up for me. I always liked you Brooklyn. I knew you were a good person, a good human being. I smile thinking about him. He's such a peaceful person. I love his personality, always calm and light headed. That's how one should be.

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, a smile now on my face with a new determination. From now on I shall be a peace maker. I will go join the peace rendering club. Hm... I did hear of something like that in my school. Ah! Who am I kidding? There are no clubs in my school. The next thing I'd be making up would be prom night. I wonder if any girl from girls' school in town will be my date.

…

Shaking my head on myself I take a deep breath and finally stand up. I straighten my clothes and start heading for my bed until the revelation hit me, I wasn't in my house. I was in the hostel. And that means I don't have the room for myself but I share it with a certain two timer named Kai. My eyes go blank when my sight fell upon him, standing, and right there in front of me. How come I didn't notice him?

Oh he's not wearing a shirt and his hair is damp. That must mean he was in the shower and came out when he heard the door slamming. I feel my eye brow twitching in the desire of rising, appreciating his perfect abs. How come I didn't see him coming out? Why do I have such a short attention span? Wait; is that the same water droplet trailing down on his perfectly shaped body again?

Oh God! I'm doomed!

SOCBR

**xxx**

=D Yay! Another Ray's P.O.V chapter, now you finally know what happened that made Ray angry on his friends. The line;  
_"Not so blind that you can't pick out the difference between a boy and a girl!"  
_Is taken from the Hindi movie Dostana and it is translated here =D God I love that movie.

How is Ray going to confront Kai after 'The Moment'? What has he decided on doing with his 'friends'? Will mama ever forgive Ray? xD Stay tuned in to find out in the next chapter of Rock The Party Tonight!

Please review,  
ColdBlackRaven


End file.
